DC Fanfiction 1 & 2 THe romantic Detective
by Detective Eri Tanaka
Summary: Sorry I'm late to update! I only have weekend to use my computer. Sorry to my viewers... Fanfiction chapter 8 is comming up! For those who will see my fanfic, please review or view... I beg you!
1. Detective Conan 1 & 2

Detective Conan Fanfiction 1:

**Detective Conan Fanfiction 1**** & 2;**

**1. Going Back for You… **

Ran is writing something in her diary while looking at her picture along with Shinichi.

"When are you going back… you idiotic detective freak..?"

Conan went inside her room & saw her with tears ready to flow on her cheeks.

"Ran-neechan, what's wrong?"

"Conan-kun, you're here. I-I was j-just…" Ran said as she wipes her tears.

"Thinking of Shinichi-nichan?"

"I'm not thinking of him! I was just…"

"Missing him?"

"Conan-kun…" Ran said as she let her tears flow on her cheeks. Ran is not the only one who has hurt feelings, but so as Conan…as Shinichi.

"Don't cry Ran-neechan… If he founds out you're crying, he might get worried."

"But I really miss him so much, Conan-kun…"

Ran hugs Conan tightly as a sign of worried sad feeling, & Conan felt sad about that.

As Ran sleeps, he tucks her to bed & kisses her on her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have left you in the 1st place. It's all my fault, Ran. I don't want to hurt you but I need to… I don't want you to get in my situation or else they might hurt you… or kill you. I don't want them to take you away from me. I love you Ran…"

The next day in Prof. Agasa's house…

"Please Haibara! I beg you! My conscience is driving me crazy! Please change me back; even if it's for just 1 day!" Conan was already kneeling in front of Haibara as he begs for the antidote.

"Alright already!" Haibara said to him. "Good to ask 'coz I have the temporary prototype antidote if ever you kneel in front of me to have it give to you…"

"Shinichi, what are you going to say to Ran when you come back?" Prof. Agasa asked him.

"As usual; I'll ask her on a date."

"& then?" Heiji butted in.

"What the hell are you doing here Hattori?!"

"Of course… to help my bestfriend in his date case."

"&?"

"& what?"

"What do you mean '& what'? I know you're going to tell me that in return, I should help you when you get to tell Kazuha the truth."

"Now I see…"

Conan went to a spare room for there to change. Haibara is looking at the room worriedly.

"Like him?" Heiji asked her.

"I'm not!"

"What if 1 day he dates you?"

"He'll not do that…"

"But what if that happens that you didn't expect?"

"Just shut your mouth up or else I'll kill you."

"Fine…"

After an hour, Ran went to Prof. Agasa's house to get Conan. Haibara, disguised as Conan, Heiji & Prof. Agasa were there, like waiting for someone.

"Conan-kun, I'm looking for you!" Ran worriedly said to Haibara.

"You shouldn't look for Conan." A familiar voice said then Ran turns to the voice to see who it is, & she sees Shinichi there, standing in front of her now. "I'll just go to your house to bring Conan there but you came to-"

"What took you so long to solve the case, huh?! I'm worried about you, moron!" Ran said to him, with her tears ready to roll on her cheeks.

"Ran…okay, look; I told you that I'm busy with my case that's why-"He stopped as he was surprised that Ran hugs him.

"I miss you…Shinichi… I'm worried about you…"

"How sweet…" Heiji whispered. "No wonder why Ran would cry then hug him. I wished they would be together…"

"Ran, sorry to make you worried. Don't worry, I'll payback to those…um...days…okay?" Shinichi replies as he stepped on Heiji's foot to keep his mouth shut up.

"What do you mean 'days', huh? You've been gone for maybe years you know! I mean, I've been waiting you idiotically for months!"

"Alright already…So, shall we go?"

"O-okay…"

While on a date, Heiji & Haibara were busy spying on them.

They went on a movie house;

Have snacks;

Buy stuffs;

Have a walk in the Aquarium;

Went to an Amusement Park & to the rides;

Enter inside some horror booths;

And Last…

They date in an expensive restaurant.

"Are you sure you can afford all of this?" Ran asked him.

"Of course," Shinichi answered, "I got my own ATM card. Mom gave it to me so I can use it for my expenses. Guess how much she put here inside? It's ￥10,000! My tuition is not included here & my parents were the ones to pay my tuition. I know you know that, right? When we're still kids, I always give you expensive things & even treat you because they're always giving me money…"

"You naughty brat…"

"Like you're not…You always try to make your parents together but you just worsen their argument."

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious. I called you up by cellphone last week & I heard your dad's argument with your mom that you planned to do…Am I right?"

"Fine…I know you hate mom 'coz she's always mad at us when we're playing as kids."

"Mom & your parents we're childhood friends, right?"

"Yeah…Now, what do you like to tell me? Just tell me straightly…"

"Um…eh…well…I…I…" Shinichi is blushing in front of Ran 'coz he can't say it. He's shy in front of Ran. It took him for 5 mins. not to say it then a scream was heard.

"You mean that…?" Ran looked at him.

"Well…okay, you come with me so you'll not get mad." Shinichi said to her as he grabs her hand & went to the scene. They're being followed by Heiji & Haibara to investigate.

"The victim is Mr. Shitagi Kawahara; 25 years old; fiancée of the Yaguchi Corporation's heir, Hana Yaguchi. He was seen stabbed 2 times & choked to death in his room at 7:50pm. The murder weapon was taken away. The window was open & there are stains of blood on the holder. Strange, there are no bloodrops going to the window. The open maybe opened by the murder to say that the murderer was an outsider since there's a ladder below the window. There are no bloodrops below so it means that the murderer is one of those who are here in this restaurant…in the Kawahara Grand Restaurant." Shinichi deducts in front of the police while Ran is waiting for him & Heiji and Haibara were helping him. "The only place where there are bloodrops were around the victim, the one on the window, & that strange blood over his palm with a somehow kanji written here. Maybe the Murderer destroys the victim's message so he or she'll be not known."

"Kudo! There's a calculator with blood!" Heiji said to him. Shinichi went to the place where the calculator is. The calculator has blood, forming fingers & on the calculator were numbers like indicating a message.

_080101501_

"What's the meaning of this?" Shinichi thinks of it. He tries adding it, but the clue doesn't appear. He remembered that his mother taught him about the English alphabet.

"_Moron, how many letters are there in an English alphabet, huh?" Yukiko shouted at the naughty Shinichi._

"_It's not my fault that I don't know it. I'm Japanese, not an American." He mocked back._

"_A is 1, D is 4…so what is H?"_

"_H…waits…A, B, C, D, and E…8!"_

"_Correct! What's S? You know, you can use it if the dying message of a victim is like this."_

"_Shut up! I know what the use of it is!"_

"I got it! Now this is how the Dying Message is being read."

"Shinichi, have you solved the case?" Ran asked him.

"Yup. Don't worry, I'll solve this crime early &-"

"& what are going to tell me?"

"Well…um…I-I'll just…right! I'll just tell you later okay?"

'I wait for you Shinichi…"

Shinichi blushed about what she said, and then he got an idea to have a lovable chance to her by making a replica of the crime scene.

"I know, help me do the crime scene again so you can do a thing for me okay?"

Inside a spare room, he & Ran were doing a replica of the scene…but it came to the point that he needs to KISS her.

"Ran…I…need to…well, as you see…"

"What the hell are you thinking about?"

"Just close your eyes okay? Then-"

"Then what? Kiss me?"

"Um…yes…"

The 2 were blushing, but in order to see the crime, they must do it.

"Just close your eyes…Think of how you miss me so much…'coz I miss you too…"

"Shinichi…" Ran blushed more. Shinichi held her hands, crawling to her shoulders, pull her to him, close their eyes & they kissed. Inspector Megure, the other officers who have known them, Heiji, & the hurt Haibara have seen them 'coz they want to see what they're doing. They're shocked to see the thing.

"Are they…together already?" Officer Sato blushingly asked.

"Maybe… but Kudo haven't appeared after her for months…" Officer Takagi said to her, blushing, & thinking if they're both in Shinichi & Ran's position.

The 2 noticed that many have seen them so Ran pushed him away, blushing.

"What the hell are you doing?!" ran said to him as she looked away from the glance of her childhood love.

"I…I…well…" Shinichi tries to explain, but he can't since he kissed her, & he's blushing.

"So what's the crime scene all about?" Officer Yumi asked the both of them.

"I'll explain…later…"

The crime scene is set, & the officers are ready to help. They call out the following suspects, namely;

The victim's fiancée, Ms. Hana Yaguchi

The victim's mother-in-law, Shizumi Yaguchi

& the victim's sister, Yoko Kawahara.

"Well, everything is set here. Let's start the deduction!" Heiji introduced. While Heiji is explaining a bit of the crime, Shinichi went to Ran to talk with her.

"Forget it. It's just for the crime scene…" Shinichi said to her but she didn't respond. She fills their atmosphere with silence until she spoke up.

"What do you really mean about this date, Shinichi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your generosity, kindness, being so sweet, caring, & you're serious about what you have told me a while ago… What do you really mean about this…?"

Shinichi breathes deeply for a while then admits the truth.

"I love you, Ran."

She was surprised about what he said.

"I really mean to kiss you a while ago…You know…me...I…"

"I love you too…"

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said I love you too…"

"So it means…I can be your-"

"Boyfriend?"

"Really? Well that's good!"

"Shut up you-"

Shinichi hugs her tightly as a sign of love for her.

"Thanks Ran! I love you!"

They went back, holding hands together at the crime scene to do it.

"If the criminal is gone in the party for 15 mins., she or he couldn't make to go back in the party on time. The party in on the 2nd floor near to the stairs from the entrance located at the left end of the building, while the murder scene happened at the right end of the building located at the 2nd to last room at the 5th floor. It would take you 30 mins. To do the crime." Hana said to Heiji.

"What if the criminal is uses a trick & disguise?" Shinichi asked them as he entered the scene with Ran.

"Trick & Disguise? That's ridiculous, Mr. Detective. We're all females here so if you're telling us we can disguise, you're wrong." Yoko comments on him.

"Shinichi…A woman who can disguise as a man are those who are flat-chests or can have something to make their chest smaller…is that what you're thinking?" Ran asked him up as a cover-up against the blaming, while holding his hands tightly.

"Yes… The culprit must have disguise as Mr. Kawahara. When everyone have gone after the party, the culprit puts off her disguise then puts out the unconscious Mr. Kawahara to kill him."

"Then, how did the culprit put the sleeping pill to him?" Shizumi asks then.

"If you kissed that person to his lips, you might have a chance to put the pill in his mouth." Heiji answers the question.

"Like this…" Shinichi said as he pulls Ran to him & kiss her.

"Shinichi, what the-"She said to him.

"C'mon, I'm just showing them how it works."

"But not in front of everybody who knows us!"

"Then…what?"

Ran think of it for a while then she realized who the culprit is.

"I know! Hana-san is the culprit!"

"Slow-minded idiot. You just think of it for now."

"You didn't tell me from the start you know."

"Moron, I didn't even think of it when I kiss you a while ago."

"Then, how could I be the culprit? Show me the proof!" Hana angrily exclaims.

"Wanna know now? I could tell you step by step. I will not speak about it unless you admit what really happened. There's always 1 truth."

"Then tell it! Split it out!"

"First, one of the evidences is that you're a flat-chest person. I saw you fixing your bra a while ago. 2nd is that there are colored strands of hair indicating that those are yours. You're the only 1 who has colored hair. If ever someone has also colored hair, I'll say to you what color that I've seen…Blue… There are lipstick marks on the victim's lips indicating you kissed him. You just did it a long time ago that's why when you killed him, he's already awake. You saw the kanji written on his hand when you came back & pretend as an innocent witness. You're popular because of your master in disguise…you even try to beat my mom for that but she still wins along with the American actress Sharon Vineyard…"

"Wait…who's your mom?"

"Yukiko Fujimine-Kudou, the former popular actress who married Yusaku Kudou, a detective-turned-Mystery Writer 17 years ago."

"That's why…Great deduction…as expected from Yukiko-san's son. I killed him 'coz he really doesn't love me. He just wants the money from our family!" Hana cried out.

"I already know you're the culprit when I looked at the calculator, Hana-san."

"H-how did you-"

"I'll show you…" He takes out the calculator with the same numbers on it. "In the English Alphabet, they have 26 letters, each representing a number. The zeros between the real numbers indicates space. The numbers 8, 1, 15, & another 1 makes the name H-A-N-A. You know, I just learned it from my mom when she's sermoning me while teaching me detective stuffs like my dad."

"You're just not listening to your mom 'coz she always babysitters you. You're more on 'daddy-side, don't you?" Ran teases him.

"I know that…"

After the case, Ran & Shinichi talked for a while, because Shinichi knows his drug limit.

"Leaving again?"

"Yes… well…I…"

"Come back soon okay?"

"Wow, she really treats me as her boyfriend…" He thinks of. "Sure, I'll be coming back after my cases."

"I love you."

"I love you too…" As a bid of farewell, Shinichi kissed her again…this time, their kiss was longer than what the officers have seen, and 'coz they're there.

"I'll fracture you out if you don't come back!"

"Sure…Just for my childhood girlfriend."

"You really mean it, didn't you?"

"Of course…I was just following my heart. Okay, I'll go now." He said as he ran away. "Go home without me!"

She remembered those last words…the words that hurt her which heal her now…

"_Go home without me or else I'll catch up with you!"_

"You moron…" Ran said to herself then she let out tears to flow on her cheeks.

The following day…

"What?!" Heiji & Sonoko stared at Ran after she told them that she's with Shinichi already.

"Um…well…we…"

"When? Where? How? Why?" Sonoko asked to Ran with excitement. "Just as expected from the Teitan High's couples of 2-B!"

"It's not like that…Just don' let our classmates know about our relationship, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Now I understand why Kudou kissed you on your lips 2 times…" Heiji sighed, looking at Conan.

"Hattori-kun!" Ran blushingly exclaimed.

"Really? How long?" Sonoko intrigues again.

"For a-"

"It's for long sweet seconds!" Heiji exclaimed happily, just for his detective bestfriend. "Kudou is surely a good kisser, isn't he, Ran?"

"It's not like that…" she blushed more.

"Well, let's just expect more sweet moments from the newly-wed couples having a honeymoon in a case; Shinichi Kudou & Ran Mouri-Kudou!"

"Shut up will you!"

Conan is listening & blushing about what they're talking about.

"Good of you Kudou, You already have you own girlfriend." Heiji whispered to him.

"It's not like that…"

Haibara just went away without glancing, talking, nor tease him or what.

"Oi, Haibara! Wait up!"

"I'll shall leave this place to finish what I need to finish."

**January Breeze**

Haibara's POV:

_I'm Ai Haibara, a traitor member of the Black Org., as they say. My real name is Shiho Miyano under the codename Sherry. I escaped the Org because they kill my sister, Akemi Miyano. I escaped using the APTX 4869, my parents' unfinished product which I was done already. Since my parents were scientists & chemists although they're both dead, I need to finish what they've done since I was a chemist. Now, I'm here to help my partner & a victim of my drug… Shinichi Kudo… It's been so long since we met. I learned many things from him…_

_Not until I learn to love him…_

_Well, I can't love him. He loves Ran, but I think she likes me too… He just can't say it 'coz of our situation…I can say he likes me because there are times that he shows affection to me. I don't want to butt in what he's doing… because of his promise…_

'_I'll protect you from anyone…especially against them…"_

_Those words stuck in my heart. Because of him, I gain strength that I don't have in times of darkness…Those are my reasons of affection for him…_

_But…_

_These following days might be special to me because of this event…_

At Prof. Agasa's house…

"You know already? Well, that's great!" Conan exclaims in front of Haibara after she told him that she already finds out how to make the permanent antidote.

"Thank me that I know that already. You might be kicked up in the sky by your girlfriend if you didn't come back on the said date." Haibara said to him.

"So…you know?"

"What do you mean, 'I know'? I & Hattori have seen you kissing 2 times on the last case you know."

"Well…you see…"

"I shall go straight to the lab to work." Haibara finished the conversation as she went straight to the lab to work.

"Why is she like that? She became cold to me after the 'Date Case'…" Conan sighed at he looked at Haibara going downstairs.

"Maybe she likes you." Prof. Agasa asked him.

"Eh?"

"Ah, well…A Joke! It's only a joke! Hahaha!" Prof. Agasa laughed about it since he may have revealed Haibara's feelings for him. While in a conversation, Haibara is hiding & is secretly listening to them.

"If you just know I much I love you…" She said, with tears ready to flow on her cheeks.

Eversince then, Conan will always go to Prof. Agasa's house to help them…although along those days, Haibara & Conan seemed to have some misunderstandings with each other, & this was noticed by the Junior Detective Squad.

"Have you fought? Genta asked the 2 about it.

"It seems that you're both not getting along nowadays." Mitsushiko added.

"C'mon, can't you speak?" Ayumi worriedly convinced the 2. Still, the 2 didn't speak. Haibara headed away to school & Conan just can't look at her.

One night, Haibara tells Prof. Agasa that she'll leave Japan & head to the U.S after making the drug.

"You can't just leave without telling him the truth."

"Like we will talk with each other. I know you noticed it, Prof. Agasa, right?"

"But-"

"No more 'but's, Prof. Agasa. I'm leaving after this.

"You'll just hurt your feelings more."

"So? My heart is already stabbed so many times so I'll go there to have it healed. I don't want to see him again."

"Really? Are you just going to give up because of that? If you really love him, even it end to nothing, tell him straight to his face that you love him before it's late. You're not going away unless you do so."

"Why are you so determined for me to tell it?"

"You're like my daughter already, Ai-kun. What do you think a parent would feel if his daughter is sad?"

"Oh sorry, because I grew up as an orphan. Whether you or Kudou likes it or not, I'm leaving!" Haibara exclaimed, forcing herself to be emotionless & went away.

"Don't try to be so emotionless Haibara." Conan showed up in front of her.

"How did you-"

"I really don't hear what you talking about a while ago; I just heard your plan to 'go away'."

"So, are you going to stop me?"

"Of course not. But should you leave after the Black Org's Catch up."

Haibara smiled & her tears flood.

"Just as I thought-"

"That's why I'm here…"

She looked at Conan while drying her tears.

"Don't be so serious-"

"For your information, I am serious about what I want to talk about."

"If it's about the drug, I can give you that thing after this week."

"That's not what I want to talk about."

"So what is it? Split it already!"

"Can we just talk about it…alone?"

The silent atmosphere surrounds them, and then they went to a spare room to talk.

"What do you want to say?"

"I just said that I don't care about your trip but I didn't mean I don't care."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't go…please?"

She blushed.

"Hey…don't joke around-"

"I'm not joking…I'm deadly serious…for you…"

"Shut up!"

Conan drags her to him & hugs her, and then she cried.

"Why…why did you…"

"Do you think Ran is the only 1 I love the most? You're wrong…"

"I know it's not me-"

"Don't pretend that you don't get it!"

"Will you just shut you mouth to all those nonsense!

"I love you aside from Ran! I love you…don't you feel it?"

"What?"

"Ill show you how I feel…for you…" Conan then cups her chin then kissed her. After long seconds, Haibara pushed him away.

"Go to your girlfriend…"

"I will not. As long as my body is Conan, I'll go with you."

"So if we're back at our normal selves, you'll leave me right?"

"Of course not. Unless it's the 2 of us."

"Don't you know what you're doing is a crime?"

"I know it's a crime to love 2 persons okay! That's the only crime a young detective can do…It's from the law of love."

"Kudou-kun…"

"If you're in my position, I know you can choose 1 among the 2 persons you really feel to love most. For better or worst, I'll be your bodyguard boyfriend for the following events okay?"

She finally laughed & smiled.

"You moron."

"Who's more moron? Look at your face; you looked like a beggar because of that oil on your face."

"Shut up Tantei-san!"

After 2 days, the Permanent antidote is made, have been tested, & ready to be eaten. The 2 went to the Kudou residence for there to change.

"Are you sure you want it now?" She asked Conan.

"Is something bothering at you?"

"Not really…"

"C'mon, let's go inside & change ourselves."

"A-alright…"

After 2 hours, the 2 were at their normal selves…they're just thinking of some things… personal things…

_**Shinichi's POV;**_

_I don't know how to start these things. I know I was on my normal body, but things have change for sure. I should know what my next step is 'coz I'm a detective. I've been thinking of the important things I've encountered; First is the day I have Ran as my girlfriend already… next is my confession to Haibara, no, Shiho. Just as I thought, she's already Shiho by now. _

_I wonder what she looks like in her 18 year old body. Oh, how did I fell in love to a girl who happened to be a year older than me? Well, maybe because of the past situation we have…being small…Well, I need to plan for the following days 'coz now, I'm planning to have her on a date…Like what I did to Ran. _

_I'll let her feel the happiness she didn't felt before…in her cage of sadness…_

_**Shiho's POV;**_

_I'm looking myself on the mirror, naked. I said to myself 'Farewell to Ai Haibara…Hello to Shiho Miyano… I think Prof. Agasa would have me enroll to Teitan High after this plan of Kudou's 'Date'. Of course, as usual, I have to change name again. I can't use the name Haibara anymore…I remembered using the name Hairi on a case when we (Kudou & I) went back to our normal selves temporarily. I shall make a full name after this… I want to think about other things. _

_I'm staring at my naked body to see, & feel the body change I have right now. I headed the closet to look for clothes. I noticed a shopping bag which when I looked at it, was for me. I put the clothes on, & then I realized that the clothes that I'm wearing now were the latest in fashion sold in a high price. I looked at the card to see who it's from…_

_It's from Kudou…_

_I just let him do that. Anyway, his parents were rich…_

_I can't wait about the date…really…_

"Shiho, are you done?" Shinichi called her up. Shinichi, as he came back, is wearing the clothes he wore when he got separated to Ran.

"Yes…I'm going out already…"

Shiho went out of the room, looking glamorous. She wears a sleeveless, plum-colored turtleneck; although at the design, there's a hole showing her cleavage; she's also wearing slim, light brown, short pants. It's too short that it's already showing half of her white, fleshy thigh.

"You…bought this for me…right?"

"Of course…You're beautiful in that dress…especially the most attractive parts of your body."

"Don't talk like you're a pervert."

"For a high school student, it's VERY normal. But I'm saying the truth…anyway-"

"There's always one truth."

"That's my line!"

"I know…shall we go…"

"Um…yes?"

The 2 went to the tropical park. They're holding hands as they go inside the place & have a long time having fun with each other…

They went to most rides like roller coaster, octopus, etc;

They enter some horror booths (By the way, both are not cowards…they are even sweet with each other while inside the Horror booths);

They have eaten snacks together;

They went to the spring water together;

They went to some games & play together;

They went to some kiddy zoos;

Last, they went to the Ferris wheel.

"The sunset here is beautiful, isn't it?" Shiho exclaimed, with calm eyes.

"Of course…that's why people going here will ride on this Ferris wheel to see the sunset."

"Okay…"

"Shiho, can I talk with you about something?"?

"What is it all about?"

"Do you still want to go outside this country?"

"After what we've done for this day…I would say that I'll just do it after the lack Org. is really down…After I get revenge for my family…"

"Well…Um…" Shinichi pulls out of his jacket a large box of present. "For you…"

"When did you…"

"I actually have it delivered by Prof. Agasa as a surprise. I got without you noticing it." Shinichi said as he hand the gift to Shiho. She opened it & was joyfully surprised about the gift.

**Cash check of ****20000, a brand new cellphone that happened to be the same color & unit as Shinichi's, another expensive dress from the latest fashion, & a locket pendant.**

When she looked inside the locket, it was pictures of her & Shinichi.

"Kudou-kun…I think you're giving me too much…& all are expensive…is it alright to you to give me presents like this?"

"Of course… I asked help from my mom…so she knew this."

"No wonder why Ran is calling you a spoiled brat."

"It's because they left me alone 3 years ago for their careers. They're still earning a living for me, but I live alone here in Japan."

"Geez… I wished I could feel what you 2 are feeling now…the feeling of parent's love for their child."

"You have Prof. Agasa as your surrogate father, isn't it?"

"I forgot…Thanks…"

"Your fun hasn't finished yet…"

"W-what do you mean-"

Shinichi pulls her to his arms & kissed her.

"I love you… Shiho…"

"Kudou…I love you too."

After 4 days…

"You're going to enroll her in my school? Why didn't you tell me about that?" Shinichi exclaimed to Prof. Agasa.

"Well…as you can see-"

"So you can go to your girlfriend." Shiho went out of the room with normal teen's clothes.

"I thought you're going to wear some chemist's clothes." Shinichi teased her.

"If you don't hurry up, she'll get mad at you & kicked you up in the sky…hurry…"

"I forgot! I got to meet Ran in the park! Thanks for reminding!" Shinichi said as he burst out of the door & rushed to the place where he's going.

"You 2 are getting along as I thought." Prof. Agasa said to her.

"After the days he makes me smile again…We happened to be like this…I don't know what's next. Oh, Prof. Agasa, shall I buy groceries for dinner?"

"Please do… I'm busy with my inventions…"

"Sure…" Shiho said as she went out of the house & go straight at the groceries store.

"I'm lucky to have you like a daughter…Just as what is expected from Atsushi Miyano's 2nd daughter…a gifted 18 year old genius biochemist…" Prof. Agasa smiled at the leaving Shiho.


	2. Detective Conan 3 & 4

Detective Conan Fanfiction 4:

Detective Conan Fanfiction 3 & 4:

**3. Kyoto Tour Crime**

Shinichi & Shiho, who disguise herself under the name Hairi Miruno, were about to go to school when they met Ran & Sonoko before the pedestrian lane.

"Shinichi! Wait…who's that girl you're with?" Ran said to him as she looked at Hairi.

"I know it Shinichi-kun! You're a two-timer!" Sonoko exclaimed as she points him & Hairi.

"Actually, we already met before, Ms. Suzuki Sonoko & Ran Mouri." Hairi said to them.

"Um…let see…I know! You're that girl Shinichi's with on the Miss Japaneseque Murder Case!" Ran exclaimed.

"I'll explain the other details later, Ran." Shinichi smiled at her.

"What took you so long?"

"Ran, you know I'm busy with my cases-"

"Oh really? Well, this time, I'll have you to speak the truth & explain everything NOW!"

"Ran, I-"

"I'm with him in his cases. I'm his witness." Hairi acted up very good. "If you just know what are the cases he's solving now. Well, he's hiding at the media for now. He doesn't want to be crowded. I know he's a sure boastful, crazy guy but he's stress in a number of cases. He'll have an additional work if he shows on the media. After that case, I went along with him as his assistant. We're good friends you know." She smiled, but deep inside she's mad at him. _"How dare you let me do this idiotic job, Kudou-kun…You'll repay for this!" _Her inner self said.

"Alright, but you need to explain before leaving…okay?" Ran gently replies to her long lost boyfriend.

"Alright…" Shinichi answered as he kissed her on her lips which made her blushed.

"You freak…"

At the School…

"Class, we have 2 new classmates that will be joining us this time up to our senior year next school year." Takumi-sensei, the class 2-B's adviser, said to them.

"Let me guess who the other one is…" Shinichi yawned to Ran. "It's Hairi."

"Shinichi, don't act like you passed."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll take summer class & need to pass there to payback to those months that you're lost with."

"Eh…W-w-w-w-what?" Shinichi startled at her, surprised at what he learned from his girlfriend.

"Okay class," Takumi-sensei the lets the 2 new students enter the class. "We have Hairi Miruno, the girl who passed the entrance exam perfectly & was about to enter Todai in college year. Next, we have Mato Shizumi, a former Teitan student & who studied in America then came back here as a 14 year old 3rd year student."

"Is she the former one of the high ranking students next to Kudo?" A classmate asked.

"Yes, she even is the so called 'future student council officer along with Kudo', right?" Another said

"Mm, but both decline the offer to be in the student council."

Suddenly, all of the boys in the class, except the returned Eisuke & Shinichi, stared at Hairi's natural beauty.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"A beautiful student who passed the entrance exam."

"She's beautiful & sexy…"

"Just as I thought…" Shinichi sleepily said to her. The 2 walked to the class & choose their seats. Mato seats at the back of Ran while Hairi seats at the back of Shinichi.

"I told you to fix your style, you moron." Shinichi said to Hairi.

"C'mon Kudou-kun, it's not like you're not like me."

"Who says we're the same?"

"You'll repay about what happened this morning Kudou…"

"What did I do again?"

"Isn't it obvious? Dragging me in front of Prof. Agasa & not asking permission to get in my room this morning."

"You know me so don't talk to me like you don't know my attitude to you."

The class stared at the 2.

"Kudou, do you know each other?" A classmate of theirs asked them.

"Yes?"

"Is she your boyfriend, Hairi-chan?" Another asked.

"Of course not. I don't like nerds."

"I knew it, & then later we'll fight about this thing again."

"Hey, whose fault is it?"

"Alright already so shut up!"

After class, Hairi went to the faculty room along with Shinichi to meet Jodie-sensei. After that, they went to the spare room to talk.

"Alright, we have some information regarding the boss…Kudou…" Jodie said to them as she looked at Kudou.

"If I just knew this' what the topic's all about, I might not come here. Say it directly 'coz I knew it…It's my father…"

"Then why didn't you tell us? Is it because he's your father?"

"Like we get along nowadays…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's an argument between me & my dad so don't butt in. I know that many innocent were about to be victim's of this…he knew I was investigating…just as what he teach me for years…I don't want to talk about my father. I'm going out…"

"Kudou-kun…" Hairi called out, with worried face.

"Thanks for understanding me…Shiho…" Shinichi smiled back at her, went back to his grief face then walk outside of the room.

"Does that mean you knew it?" Jodie asked her.

"I don't want to him to feel regretted. I love him that's why I'm doing this." Hairi smiled back.

"I understand…"

A week after, Mato invites the whole class, including Takumi-sensei & Jodie-sensei, to her family resort in Kyoto. After her parents died, & she can't handle the properties that should be handled by her, the government handles it for her as she lives with her uncle who happened to be her father's brother.

"What a beautiful place!" Jodie-sensei said in English accent as she looks around the place.

"She shouldn't be acting like this…" Shinichi said to himself.

"She's the weirdest, most extraordinary FBI I've ever met." Hairi added.

"Shinichi," Ran called him out. "Let's tour the place."

"Sure." Shinichi answered as he went near his girlfriend to tour with her.

"Aren't you jealous about them?" Jodie-sensei asked her back in her Japanese speech.

"I'm not…I'm even happy for them."

"Really?"

"Jodie Starling, for your information I have my whole gratitude to her after being so kind to me & after saving my life."

"Why not tell Ran that you love him?"

"I can't, 'coz she might get hurt."

"I know you're not that really kind…Even to Shuuichi."

"My sister's boyfriend? Just let him be. It's my sister's lovelife, I'm her sibling, he's my sister's boyfriend, & I really care for him about my sister. It's a normal way of a sibling you know."

"I don't know what kind of attitude you have, what I know is that there's some kind of hatred of yours to Shuuichi, right?"

"After he leaves my sister behind & telling that she's the one who leaves him. I hate him."

"What about Shinichi Kudou? The one who supposed to save your sister?"

"I don't want to talk about that nerdy, moronic, detective freak guy who wears glasses as a child."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Jodie-sensei!" She protested, blushing.

Ran & Shinichi were touring around the resort, looking so sweet with each other.

"I know…this is your 1st time to be engaged in relationships…that's why…" Shinichi said to her, blushing.

"Um…we can still be like we are before, right?" She replied, blushing.

"I think being in a relationship doesn't mean we still need to act like normal childhood mates."

"Oh…I-I see…"

"Ran…I…"

"I know…" Ran held her lover's face lovingly & said, "Do what you want to do to me…anyway, I'm yours now."

"Ran…I love you…"

"I love you too…very much that I very worried at you…I miss you…"

"I miss you too…that's why…" Shinichi said as he held her waist, pull her to his body, hug her, cup her face, then have a passionate kiss with her.

"I've been waiting so long to do this to you, Ran…"

"Me too…" & they continue kissing. Little they didn't notice that Sonoko, Eisuke & Mato were sneaking at them. Mato & Eisuke are watching, while Sonoko is taking a video of them.

"This' 1 of the greatest days in my life!" Sonoko exclaimed silently.

"Don't make sounds, or else they'll be hearing us…" Eisuke said to her.

"Is it okay to peek on them while they're doing such private thing, senpai?" Mato worriedly asked.

"They won't know…they'll kill us if we would-"Sonoko said as they turned to Hairi.

"What the heck are you 3 doing here?" Hairi said to them, pretending to be curious. The 2 heard them & were surprised.

"Hey, why are you 2 peeking at us?" Shinichi madly asked Eisuke & Sonoko.

"Why just the 2 of us? We have Mato you know."

"I know what kind of attitude Mato has. Don't engage her to your pesky jobs."

"Sorry senpai!" Mato exclaimed, bowing her head as a sign of asking forgiveness.

"Um…Mato…C'mon, it's not you fault."

"Sorry I didn't stop them! I'm really sorry!"

"Hey…don't be like this…I told you it's not your fault. It's your 2 companions' fault."

"But-"

"Next time, "Shinichi turned to them & said, "Don't drag Mato with your moronic monkey business! Especially you Sonoko!"

"Me again?" Sonoko said to Shinichi.

"Shinichi's right. You don't want to be peeked by others if Makoto or Kaito Kid shares you some sweet moments, right?" Ran gently but worriedly tells her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Sonoko replied.

"Kudou-kun, can I talk with you for a while?" Hairi asked him.

"W-why…okay, I'll go with you, "Shinichi answered her then he turned to Ran & said. "Just wait for me okay?'

'Okay…" Ran replied. Shinichi then went with Hairi to talk about something…

"What is it?"

"Um…well…um…Jodie-sensei thinks that…um…you…"

"Is it about me & my father?"

"Well…um…I…Eh…I…"

"It's okay to tell me straightly… when it comes to these things, I feel comfortable talking with you…anyway, we can understand each other, right?"

"Okay…She thinks that you are thinking to go with the organization. I told her you're not that kind of guy who will go to such things…because…"

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Um…sure…"

"Are you mad at me after you learned that my father is the boss?"

"Of course not…I know you know why…"

'Thanks…" Shinichi said to her then hugs her. "Thanks for understanding me a lot…Sorry for what you have seen this morning-"

"I understand…Anyway, she's your girlfriend."

Ran came to hear what they're talking about & heard them.

"Are you…really okay…about this?"

"I can't force you…I can't hurt Ran…I have my whole gratitude to her because she's to kind for me. She reminds me of my sister."

"I'm sorry that I can't understand you…I don't even understand how you feel…the feeling of loosing loved ones…Um, I didn't mean-"

"I know…Good of you & Ran…You didn't even felt this thing of loosing loved ones & being left alone, locked in a dark room where you are tortured by your thoughts. I was a baby when my parents died… I grew up with cold comrades…I was separated from my sister then as we reunite…She was killed…then I was being tracked down to be killed because of betrayal…"

"You know what I promised you…" Shinichi hugs her tightly & added, "Right?"

"Kudou-kun…I-"

"I'm sorry to hurt your feelings…I really loved Ran & you…I just can't help it…"

Ran heard it & was teary eye.

"If I just knew you loved the 2 of us…"

When evening strikes, everything for the class is settled; they're ready to have dinner. While others are having fun, making jokes, chat with each other, Shinichi noticed that his girlfriend is quiet.

"Ran, what's the matter? Don't you feel like eating?" Shinichi worriedly asked her.

"Um…no, um…yes…I'm okay…" Ran answered, denying what she really felt.

"Are you really okay?"

"Um…can we just talk about it privately?"

"Okay…if that's what you wish."

Outside…

"I heard what you have talked about with Hairi…" Ran said to him & he was surprised.

"Ah…well…um…what have you heard about?"

"Well…you…You love her…didn't you?"

Shinichi takes a deep breath & think about what to say, until he spoke…

"Are you jealous?"

"I don't know…Maybe…But she's too kind at me…"

"Sorry for this…I hope you understand."

"Do you really love me…or Hairi?"

"You know, it's hard for me to choose between the 2 of you…I can't answer that question."

"Well…I see…"

"Ah…wait, are you mad at me…?"

"Of course not…"

"I see it now…"

"Don't worry; I discuss this thing with Hairi."

"Eh?"

"It's alright to say these things to her right?"

"O-okay…"

Their conversation stopped when they heard a shrieking scream. All of them went to where the scream was heard, & as they reached the room where they heard the scream, they saw Mato, scared in front of a newly dead corpse of her uncle.

After that, they called for a police, but the phone cord was cut into half. After staring at the scene, Mato collapsed in fear. Shinichi then, carries her in a spare room. He ordered some of his friends to do tasks, & he began investigating.

"You can't investigate deeply without the sole witness…or she is…" Hairi said as she checked the corpse.

"I don't think so…I believed that she didn't kill her own uncle…" Shinichi replied.

"How can you tell…?"

"I have a feeling…that…"

"I think they're here…watching us…"

"Huh? I just said that I have a feeling of something then you're gon'na tell me they're here…wait, are you sure about it?"

"I can ask help from Hondou-kun's sister…"

"We can't…If they're here; they might found out that she's betraying the organization secretly…like…um, well…"

"I know…my sister's boyfriend."

"& there's more…an annoying, from-mental hospital, FBI, English teacher."

"Alright Mr. Cool kid…what did you say again?" Jodie-sensei asked him.

"Great, she heard me…& don't ever call me a 'kid' okay?" Shinichi said to her.

"Alright already. So, have you figured out who the culprit is…?"

"Not yet…It can't be one of my classmates…if any…& seemed suspect is Mato…but I think it's not her…it's someone else working in this place."

"Are you sure?"

"That's what I think. I just can't skip to conclusions…The victim is…"

Hairi handed him the diary & the I.D. of the victim.

"The victim is Mr. Fuchiro Shizumi, 34 years old, a secretary in the company Mato's parents owned before. He is Mato's father's brother. What is written in his diary is…He prone to hiding drugs in his room here in the resort. & he's…always molesting Mato…" Hairi explained.

"It seems that all points are to Mato…" Shinichi said, "But…there's something missing…something important…"

"Like what?"

"We need to find the murder weapon…& continue to investigate. Jodie-sensei, ask the people working in here; look if they also have a motive to kill this person. Hairi, look for some clues that maybe outside the window, I'll stay & investigate here."

"Okay Cool Guy…" Jodie-sensei said to him as she fled.

"Are you sure about this?" Hairi asked him again.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the window…" Hairi said to him as she points the window. "There are only small bloodrops on the window.

"But the window holder has blood on it…"

"If ever the police came, they will find out whose fingerprints were there…Is that what you want to say?"

"There are still things I want to fix until tomorrow…"

"What is it?"

"I know you know what it is…"

"Kudou-kun…Okay, I'll go down…" Hairi said but as she turned back, she saw Ran, looking at her.

"I'll help you…" Ran smiled at her. The 2 girls went to outside to look for clues, leaving Shinichi behind.

"I wish they won't argue…" Shinichi said to himself.

The 2 were now looking for clues outside, until Hairi have started a conversation.

"I know what's your real reason why you want to help me here…"

"What do you mean?"

"Please don't play dumb with me Ran. I knew it from the start."

"Well…I…"

"Are you jealous about what you have learned this afternoon? I'm not mad…split it out…"Hairi smiled gently.

"I'm not that jealous…well; I just realized what I have heard this afternoon …about your past…"

Hairi spilled out a silent atmosphere around them…& spoke after she takes a deep breath force herself not to cry.

"The truth is, I don't want to get in between your relationship. I just don't want anyone to feel pain like me."

"Hairi…I-I'm sorry about what I said-"

"It's okay…it's really okay…"

Hairi…I…"

Their conversation stopped when someone shot a gun between them. As they looked up, they saw a man with a mask, covering his whole body with bandage & wearing clothes. He has an extra gun in his jacket so Hairi pulled her gun out.

"You're the culprit, aren't you?" Hairi said to the man while pointing the gun at him then shoots him, wounding his left arm.

"Hairi…that gun…" Ran exclaimed while looking at her.

"It's alright. I have a police gun permit. After the last case I was with Kudou, the police allow me to be their secret agent…I can use this like Kudou."

"But-"Ran was surprised when the man shot Hairi's hand to drop her gun.

"Hairi!" Ran shouted. She was to run to cover her, but the Hairi was the one to cover her up & Hairi was shot thrice.

"I'll protect you no matter what…just…If I die…Stay with Kudou…'Coz I love him…"Hairi said to her in pain. Before the man could shoot for the 4th time, Jodie-sensei came then gets the gun to shoot the culprit & the culprit's arm bleeds more. The culprit then leaves, but Hairi's life is in danger.

"Hairi, are you alright?" Ran worriedly & was teary-eyed asking Hairi.

"Of course I'm alright…ahh…! It's painful…" Hairi replied while feeling in pain. "Please understand why I did this thing…please…Ran…chan…" After saying those words, she collapsed, & Ran was touched by her words, & then her tears flowed.

"Just rest Hairi…Hairi-chan…"She smiled. Jodie-sensei then carries her & tends her wounds in a spare room.

"Hairi!" Shinichi nervously opened the door to see her situation. Hairi gain conscious, but she's still in pain.

"Moron…I'm always alright…Ouch!" Hairi said as she accidentally hit her wound.

"Look who's talking…hey, who's more careless, huh?" Shinichi smiled gently at her with relief.

"Have you find clues about it?" Ran asked him.

"Kin'da. I asked Mato a while ago about what happened that time 'coz she gain consciousness awhile ago…"

"& then what happen?" Jodie-sensei was the next to ask.

"She said to me this thing;

_She was half asleep when she heard someone knocking & going inside to her room. She knew it was her uncle, ready to molest her, so she didn't speak; pretending to be asleep then her uncle started it. While doing it, another man entered her room & stabs his uncle, taking his heart with him. The 2__nd__ man just smiled at her & it horrifies her, but noticed the tears of the man…Like telling her that what he did was for her, then the 2__nd__ man run away, taking the victim's heart away. She doesn't understand why, how & what so she screamed. She collapsed in fear. _

She still fears about it even when I left her with Takumi-sensei & Sonoko. We still need to investigate-"Shinichi said as he turned to Hairi. "Ran, stay with Hairi."

"Okay…" Ran replied.

"Jodie-sensei, call Eisuke to help us about this investigation-"As he was about to stand, they heard a scream of a girl…

It's Sonoko's voice…

"What happen to Suzuki-san?" Jodie-sensei asked, worrying about others' situation.

"I'll go there, tell Eisuke to tell others to stay together & no going out!" Shinichi exclaimed as he rushed to Sonoko's place. He found Sonoko & Mato, horrified while looking at the window…There's blood outside the window…& a heart fell right before their eyes.

"Sonoko, Mato, just stay put here…Wait for Takumi-sensei…" Shinichi said to them.

"But Takumi-sensei is…"Sonoko was very scared while saying this to Shinichi.

"What happened?"

"He collapsed in front of us…" Mato added as she sacredly pointed out the collapsed teacher. He's still alive, but how did he collapsed?

Jodie-sensei then calls for her fellow FBIs & ask them to disguise as police officers to help them in the case…She called them especially Camel & James.

"Can you just please help me? I'm worried about my students…" Jodie said to James, quarreling over the phone. Shinichi heard her, & was listening to their conversation. "There she is again…quarreling over her fellow FBIs…How would Camel, James & the others argue to her if she does not have this extraordinary attitude?"

"Alright already…Just tell us the address of the place." James exclaimed.

"I don't remember the address, but it is the Shizumi Grand Resort here in Kyoto."

"Oh dear, we're just in the next block!" Camel laughed.

'Do you mean you are both on vacation? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would we tell you if we know that you're with your STUDENTS?" Camel & James chorused.

"You freaks…after this case you will be sorry…" Jodie finalizes the conversation & bangs the phone.

"Geez…Don't you know that if you shout, our covers might be blown?" Shinichi commented.

"I know that… It's hard to talk with others without Shuichi…"

"Like someone would like it…"

"Do you mean Hairi? Oh, we just talked about it just as we came in…"

"If I'm your fellow FBI, I might even leave you in an isolated island."

"C'mon, let's go to this case…"

"Why would I if I already have clues about the culprit?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"How could I tell you if I don't know where are you? I just came to look if you're here 'coz I think you're gon'na call them."

"Then…who do you think is the culprit is…?"

"I'll tell you when they're already here…your normal comrades…"

"Don't tell me that I'm abnormal-"

"Of course you are…That's why they always tease you…Camel & James."

"Alright already…let's wait for them here & let's investigate more…for having some extra credits."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…whatsoever…"

The FBIs came & disguise themselves as Japanese Police officers from the Kyoto Department…of course, with the help of some trusted officers from Tokyo. They came to investigate. After the investigation, Shinichi, Jodie-sensei & the Police, along with the FBIs, gathered all of them & start the deduction.

The main suspects are;

Mago Yokohachi, the victim's assistant, claiming that he was in his room on the 2nd to the top floor when the 3 crimes were committed that time,

Yunichi Hanazaki, the victim's colleague, claiming that she just arrived after the last crime,

& Hagurachi Shizumi, Mato's grandfather, claiming that he's cleaning the resort's basement.

All have grudges with Mr. Fuchiro, especially when they see him maltreat the kind Mato & being so cruel after the heir's parents' death.

"Eventhough we have grudges with him, we can't kill him." Mago-san said to the police.

"He's right. Then how could I be the killer if I just arrived?" Yunichi-san comments on them.

"If you are suspecting us as your suspects, I won't argue…but I tell you that we're not criminals…" Hagurachi-san finished.

Mato came to see what happened, & saw them being suspected. The 4th seeming suspect is Mato, although the 3 others were protecting her.

"Mato-chan can't be the murderer! She's always saying the truth!" Yunichi-san exclaimed as she hugged the preteen girl.

"How can a kind, sweet, innocent girl kill someone she knew was something to do with her?" Mago-san added.

"My granddaughter doesn't know how to grudge with other people, Eventhough she knew he or she is hurting her. Just look at us…not her!" Hagurachi-san protested.

"We just call her for her to know who the culprit is…She's not the culprit." Shinichi said to the main suspects.

"Shinichi-senpai…"Mato thinks of as her tears flow from her cheeks.

"I'll prove that you're innocent…Mato…"Shinichi smiled at her.

"Kudou-kun, what shall we do?" Camel whispered at Shinichi.

"Just do what I told you to do so that they won't suspect. We'll be blown for sure if they know you're FBIs. Just do what I tell you." Shinichi answered silently.

"I'll show you how the murder was committed. Shall we go upstairs?" Shinichi said to them. They went upstairs for the showing of Murder.

"Here's how…" Shinichi pointed out the window.

"The crime was committed in front of the witness, which is Mato. The culprit ran outside the door then jumps on the window…but he puts blood on the stairs & puts blood on the window holder then opened it to have us think he or she's from the 2nd to the top floor or has fled from the room. He or she wants Mago-san to be blamed. Next is the shootout a while ago. Hairi is injured badly after saving Ran from the masked culprit. Mago-san & Hagurachi-san were just the same in height. Yunichi-san claimed she has gone to a party but she really isn't. She just recorded the sound of the last party she attended. We saw an audio recordable tape in your car when I sneak in your car to investigate. As I tell this, she may look like the culprit but she isn't the one 'coz it's a man not like her height. On the top of the building, you can't identify the person's height-"

Hairi surprisingly came in the scene to continue the deduction.

"We saw blood in the sink of the basement…It means…that Hagurachi-san…is…is the culprit…He is the only one who stays in the basement…so…he doesn't…have a perfect alibi…what's more…is that…when you learned that…Shizumi-san collapsed…you plan to let go of the heart…the room…where Sonoko & Mato were resting…is adjacent to the window you went out…m-meaning…you throw the heart …in front of their room…to make it look like…you were from the 2nd to the top floor. The blood the heart…spills is the one you used to sprinkle up…on the room just 2 floors away…from their room to… make it…more like…it's from there… Ran-chan & I… went to see…the soil that looks like something…that is…being buried there…We found the mask…that we've seen a while ago… Your alibi means it's a lie…" She finished.

"Didn't I tell you to rest in the room? You restless idiot." Shinichi said to her as he went to help her.

"Like I wouldn't…help you…Ouch! That's my wound you freak!" Hairi exclaimed while in pain as Shinichi purposely it her wound.

"I hit that on purpose so you'll shut up."

"Alright already…"

3 days after the incident, the Yunichi-san, who looks like her guardian, came to adopt her. & the case peacefully closed.

**4. The Death of an Elderly Fan**

Along the gate of Teitan High School were the usual media & some fans of the Japan's renowned & returned High School Detective, Shinichi Kudo. It's been a month when he got again his celebrity appeal because of how many months he disappear in the eyes of many who see him in TV, hears him on radio, or sees him in personal. As the media awaits, Shinichi & his childhood **'Girlfriend-Already'** Ran Mouri, along with Sonoko Suzuki, Eisuke Hondou & Hairi Miruno came to school by the back of the school building so the media will not see them…especially Hairi who is really the Traitor of the Black Org's Shiho Miyano.

"This…This is the best day of my life for my bestfriend…the future Ran Mouri-Kudou! Hahaha!" Sonoko exclaimed in front of the 2.

"Sonoko, you should not be exclaiming like that. If dad will know about this, he'll beat up Shinichi or anything else." Ran worriedly said to Sonoko while holding hands with Shinichi.

"Mouri-san is right." Eisuke agreed.

"Then you shouldn't tell her about it in the 1st place. Choose who you really need to tell stories with, Ran-chan." Hairi said to her with a smile, "Right, Hondou-kun?'

"I agree!"

"Try to be blabbermouth or else I'll beat you." Shinichi exclaimed to Sonoko, while gripping his girlfriend's hand.

"Shinichi, you shouldn't be like that." Ran confronts him.

"But-"

"Shh…your fangirls & the media are waiting for you at the gate. Let enter somewhere else."

"Let's just enter later…Be with me first…" Shinichi whispered to her ears while hugging her & trying to kiss her.

"Shinichi…"

"Please…?"

"I'm busy…"

"Well I'm busier because of my cases."

Shinichi…" Ran confronts him again, her hands holding his face then he kissed her on her lips.

"I love you…"

"I love you too, so let's go inside."

"I'll carry you in."

"Wait-"

Shinichi climbs at the school backyard, carrying Ran on his back, & the last 3 followed the couple.

"Sweet couple… "Sonoko stared at them lovingly.

"Sonoko, if you're jealous, go with Makoto. I'll bring you to the Karate Gym where he was." Ran teased her.

"You changed after you have that detective freak as your boyfriend."

"It's not like that-"

"Oh, it's time already. I need to hurry, bye!" Hairi said to them as she went away, going straight to the science laboratory as the Science & Math club's president.

"She's a sure genius." Ran smiled back, remembering how Hairi saved her from the serial killer at the last case & about what she learned about her…an orphan whose parents died in an accident & a sister got killed on an incident…& a girl who doesn't want to hurt her true friend's feelings just because they both love the same guy.

"& when are you going to stay here? Let's hurry up too." Sonoko drags Ran to the classroom, followed by Eisuke & Shinichi.

The next morning, just the start of weekend, the 5, along with Makoto & Mato, went to the mall to have some shopping & other stuffs. After those things that afternoon, the group was to go home.

"Are you sure it's okay to be with you, senpai?" Mato worriedly asked her.

"You're always anxious. Just let me be myself, don't worry, it's all okay!" Sonoko said to her.

"After you drag her in you useless business? Of course she'll be worried." Shinichi exclaimed.

"I'm your girlfriend's bestfriend so it's okay for me to see you kissing so romantically…right, Shinichi-kun?"

The Ran & Shinichi blushed. While on an argument, an old man was about to cross the street when a man was trying to stab him & car was about to bumped over them. Good thing is that the group stopped them. After 1 ½ hour…

"Are you okay, oji-san?" Ran asked the old man.

"I'm alright. Thanks to you, that man can't kill me now."

"Why is this man trying to kill you?" Shinichi curiously asked the old man while he & Makoto were holding him up.

"They're trying to kill me because of my riches. I don't know who they are, but what I know is that they're my stalker. Wait…Are you the famous high school detective, Shinichi Kudou?"

"Um…yes…"

"Oh that's great! Actually, I'm a fan of yours. Do you want to stay in my house along with your friends? This is my gratitude for all of you."

"Oji-sama, the girl holding you now is his childhood girlfriend, the daughter of Kogoro Mouri, Ran Mouri!" Sonoko exclaimed.

"Sonoko! Just ignore her, she's always like that." Ran smiled at the old man.

"You know, you remind me of my granddaughter. You almost looked like her." The old man said to her, teary eye, "You both look the same. The attitude, the face; She just can't speak. She died of a tumor growing in her throat 10 years ago when she's 17."

"Ran-san, I think you're her incarnation." Eisuke smiled.

"I think it's not like that…" Ran smiled. The group then went with the old man in his house after the police arrested the 2 stalkers.

"What a big mansion…" Eisuke & Sonoko exclaimed.

The old man handed the group & picture of his family…& someone in the picture identically looks like Ran.

"This is the girl I'm telling a while ago," The old man said, very teary-eyed about it, "She one of the top students in her school. She has many suitors but I don't want to loose that precious granddaughter of mine. She always asked me if I'm okay…She's a kind child…but I loose her…It's her 17th birthday when we found her breathless, but smiling…"

"But I think she's happy for you, Oji-san…" Ran smiled at him, "Because you're still alive & she loves you as her grandfather."

"How sweet are your words, future Mrs. Kudou?" Sonoko said to her. "You always act like an angel-"

"It's because she was called an 'Angel' when we are in New York. I know you know how kind she is, right?" Shinichi exclaimed at Sonoko.

"Thank you for lightening my heart, daughter of Kogoro Mouri…" The old man smiled.

"It's nothing…I just thought it that way so you won't get sad-"

"I know that…not unless she became mad at something…she's terribly scary when angry." Sonoko, Makoto & Eisuke chorused.

The Group was given something to eat, & the old man, who named himself Hakawa Yuzugi, the owner of Yuzugi Trading Center, now under the government's use because of no one to inherit it, gets upstairs to show them something. When he went to his room, he screamed in pain after being shot by an unknown culprit. The group ran upstairs & saw the old man lying on a pool of blood, dead.

"Your magic words' effects oppositely Ran." Sonoko scaredly said to Ran.

"Kudou…what do you think?" Hairi asked Shinichi.

"Here's what to do; Eisuke, call for the police, Ran & Sonoko, tell the others living in the house that Yuzugi-san was dead here, Hairi, as usual, help me investigate." Shinichi commands the group then they separately fled.

"_Who did this…?" _He thinks of...

"What do you think?" Hairi asked him again.

"We're not the culprit…I think it's all about the man's riches the reason he was killed." Shinichi answered.

"What if the Org plans this?'

"How can you say that in a time like this?'

"I have the feeling…I felt like they're here."

"When did you feel it?"

"When we heard the scream…"

"Do you think they're really here?"

"He might be someone connected to the Org. He might have some obligations with them…or he must be an escaped client."

"You're so anxious; if he has something to do with the Black org, he must have called you or recognize you by stare."

"But-"

"I'm telling this in front of you; IT'S NOT THEM."

"Kudou-kun…"

"If it's them…I'm ready to protect you like what I promised you…" Shinichi finalized their argument with a serious stare, & Hairi blushed.

"_You don't need to do this…aren't you…Kudou-kun…?"_She thinks of, blushing, while looking at Shinichi as he investigates.

As the police came, they inspect each person in the mansion…Of course; it's an exemption to Shinichi & Hairi.

"Why are they exempted in the investigation?" The 2nd son of Yuzugi-san, Fuatori Yuzugi, complained to the police.

"Um…well…"

"Here…" Hairi showed up her police I.D.

"A student police…How is this possible? How about-"Fuatori was about to continue, but he recognizes Shinichi. "You're that high school detective, Shinichi Kudou! My father was his fan."

"Can we continue the investigation?" Shinichi told the police. "Can I know what did you got this time?"

"We found the gun used to kill the victim…but the fingerprints were from the victim." One of the police officers said.

"Kudou-kun, we found something here!" Takagi called him. As they went there, they found a letter & a picture of the old man & his granddaughter, broken… & traces of blood were here. After a few seconds, he heard Ran screamed after his name.

"What the-"Shinichi exclaimed as he rushed down to where his girlfriend is. When he went there, Ran was not there; someone knock down Eisuke & Sonoko, Mato & Makoto were with the police. He woke up the 2 asked what happened to Ran. When he was about to ask it, he noticed the windows opened. He looked down & saw a long rope that could reached up to the old man's room.

"_Damn you…"_ Shinichi whispered, worriedly thinking for Ran…_"I know who you are already…"_

In the forest, Ran woke up & was being watched by the culprit. He pulled out his gun & point it out to Ran.

"Try screaming or you'll never see your damn detective lover again." The culprit said. Ran was scared, & tears were already flowing on her cheeks.

"_Shinichi, help me…"_ Ran whispered until she heard a familiar voice.

"You damn culprit! Dare hurting my girlfriend or else I'll kill you off!" Said the angry Shinichi, worriedly looking at her… "I already knew who you are… Stepfather of the deceased granddaughter of Hakawa Yuzugi who have a long-time hatred against him… the one who supposedly at the back door when the crime started… Mr. Daichiro Yuzugi, elder brother of Fuatori Yuzugi."

Daichiro-san showed up, "Let me what you've got in me during that case,", then he pulls the trigger & pint to Ran, "or else, you might as well meet your lover in heaven…since she's an angel…"

"Can you really kill her? You're hands are shivering." Shinichi smiled.

"Shut up!"

"Before, you are a famous stuntman. It's not obvious on how you have done the trick…the trick that killed of that old man… You hid yourself in the curtain & jump. You tied the rope on your hand because mostly, some criminals, in common, will tie ropes on their waist. The rope slipped & you fell after a few minutes. You know Ran have seen this & after the interrogation, you get her. Ran just can't speak because you might have told her some stories that could convince you to be not the culprit."

"After that," Said Hairi, as she showed up & pulled the trigger then points the gun at the culprit. "I know that you spoke with Ran before this happens. I wrote in a piece of paper of his deductions then give it to her. You might as well have seen it when you happened to passed by the window. Another is, she might recognize you further so you kidnapped her."

"How about physical evidence?" Asked the culprit.

"Evidence? At your back please…" Shinichi order him. As he have seen it, he grabs Ran & points the gun on her head.

"Now you say farewell to your girlfriend now!" When he was about to shot her, some familiar voice called out.

"Dad!" There showed up the look-a-like of Ran. Ran, then, went hurriedly to Shinichi.

"How did she-" Ran was shocked to see the dead old man's granddaughter.

"It's because her death was fake. She actually eloped with her lover because of some problems in the house. She pretended to dead first, by the help of a lot of her friends, then did the escape. Her lover, who happened to have a surgeon father, operated her throat & she was healed." Hairi explained to her.

"Why…" The man on his knees, kneeling. "I thought… you…"

After that, Mr. Hakawa was caught & her daughter lived again with her lover. The girl's name is Hana, a bit the same with Ran's name's meaning, & her lover was actually a doctor in Makoto's school, Nagara Hisami.

"Thanks a lot for your help." Hana smiled at them.

"It's nothing…" Shinichi replied with a smile on her. "Wow, she really looks like Ran. The voice, the looks, the height, the beautiful figure-"

"Shinichi!" Ran noticed her boyfriend's daydreaming.

"Um…Ran…oh, you noticed it?"

"Do you want me to kick you?"

"Well…um…of course not…"

"Shinichi, you idiotic detective brat!" Ran said as she kicks him repeatedly while Shinichi dodges it.

"What an extraordinary relationship…" Eisuke, Sonoko, Mato, & Makoto said in chorus.

"Well, this happens at home…right, Kudou-kun?" Hairi smiled at him.

"You idiot."

"C'mon, I'm just telling you that Prof. Agasa might as well get mad at us if we don't get home late."

"I know that. Don't act like a teacher to me even you're older than us here."

"EH?" Everyone looked at her.

"1 more thing Kudou-kun, I'll shoot this gun to your damn, moron head!"

"Shoot me if you can, Ms. Chemist…"

"I knew it. 'Oh please Ran-chan, stop it, I'm seeing everything!', right?"

"Shut up!"

The fight continued until they get in the house.


	3. Detective Conan 5 & 6

Detective Conan Fanfiction 5;

**Detective Conan Fanfiction 5 & 6**

**5. The Female Detective**

"Hello, this is Kudou Shinichi." Shinichi answers the phone. It's near summer already…of course, a fine day for him. He hasn't received a call from his father…only his mother who contacts him. He & his father, Yusaku Kudou, still have argument after the Black Org. incident.

"Shin-chan, this is me, your cute mother!" Yukiko answered.

"Don't 'chan' me, mom…"

"C'mon Shin-chan… I really miss you. Anyway, I'm here at the airport to go home."

"What? Then why didn't you tell me if you're coming back?"

"Well…um…"

"Let me guess…it's about dad…right?"

"Um...Yeah…that's why-"

"Don't-continue-what-you're-saying…mom."

"I know…But…Can you just talk with him-"

"I don't want too…"

"Alright then…I will be there at around 4pm. If ever you're going out (with Ran), just call me okay?"

"I know what you're thinking mom…"

"It's alright. All I need to do is to support my son's lovelife with his beloved childhood girlfriend…She may even be my daughter-in –law & that's what I'm wishing for."

"Yeah, right…bye Mom."

"Bye Shin-chan!"

After his talk with Yukiko, Ran came inside his house, looking for what he borrowed from her yesterday.

"I've been looking for you Shinichi. What the heck are you doing?" Ran asked him.

"I'm talking with mom. She said that she'll be home later. I don't know what's going up on her…" He answered.

"Maybe she has a surprise for you. Is your father coming?"

Shinichi became silent for a while.

"Did you have an argument with your dad?"

"Um…no, nothing…I was just…no, we're okay."

"Are you really okay?"

"Of course…worried?" Shinichi said to her as he put his hands on her waist.

"Yes…" Ran replied, holding her lover's face

"By the way, do you want to stay in the house for a while?"

"I just need my book, that's all."

"We can just review here. Anyway, I'm smarter than you."

"Boastful Detective…"

"Can I…kiss you…?"

"There you are again…" Ran said to him as he pulls her to have a contact with his body & they kissed.

They stopped when someone knocked at the door.

"Who's that?"

"Maybe Hairi or other people…"

"Like…?"

"Like Hattori-kun or Prof. Agasa?"

"Its school week…so how would Hattori go here? Prof. Agasa is busy & Hairi is helping him… Then who's the person on the door? Is someone looking for you?"

"Sonoko's busy because of some problems in their mansion…Dad went on a reunion, Mato is having early quiz…"

"Is anyone in the residence?" A tiny, voice of a child asked in an accent English dialect.

The 2 opened the door & saw a blonde-haired girl, with shiny blue eyes & bangs the same as Shinichi's, her hair styled pigtails, wearing pink Lolita fashion dress with floral design…& the height is just the same as Mato's height.

"Who is this girl?" Shinichi thinks of it. "Um…who are you?"

"I thought you will never speak to me in Japanese…" The girl changed her language.

"Hey, Sakura!" Heiji called the girl up. "Don't forget your things-"He stopped as he saw Shinichi & Ran.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?" Shinichi surprisingly asked him.

"We are friends with this girl. Your mother will tell you who this girl that will be living with you is." Kazuha said, going out of the car.

"Kazuha-chan!" Ran gladly exclaimed.

"How is my adorable friend? I heard from Heiji that you're already together with Kudou…Is it true?"

"Ah…well…um…"

"& what the hell did you tell to Toyama about US?" Shinichi madly said to Heiji.

"Well…she asked me what I did here in Tokyo when I went here last time. She'll fracture me out if didn't tell her."

"So, you 4 already know each other huh? Why didn't you tell me that you already know him, Heiji?" The girl mocked at him in a kansai dialect.

"How could I tell you? You're hanging out with Kazuha when you came back you know. It's my fault again…Alright. Just do what your 'mummy' tell you, okay?"

"I'm not a kid anymore so don't treat me like a KID!"

"But you LOOK like a KID."

"I'm not!"

After a long conversation inside the residence that last until afternoon, Shinichi's mom, Yukiko Kudou, came in.

"How's the 3 detective?" Yukiko greeted them happily.

"Oh, Good afternoon…" all of them greeted back except Shinichi.

"How respectful, Shin-chan. You didn't even greet you own mother…"

"Like I'm glad about what Hattori said to me…Why not just ask me first if I agree with your plans, huh?" Shinichi answered.

"You know me my dear, I always take surprises-"

"You're just the same as dad…" Shinichi ended up the conversation then walked upstairs.

"Shinichi!"

"I'm going away…"

"Did he have an argument with his dad?" Ran worriedly asked his mother.

"Well…um…"

"Of course…" Hairi said as she appeared surprisingly.

"Hairi how did you-"

'Didn't you notice that I went inside with Yukiko-san?"

"Um…who is her, Ran?" Kazuha asked Ran.

"Well, she's my bestfriend in Teitan High & the most popular girl in our school, Hairi Miruno." Ran introduced Hairi to Kazuha.

"I won't wonder why you're popular…You know, you're prettier than us here." Kazuha smile at Hairi.

"Well thanks for the praise, but you know, I can't believe that my male schoolmates are gon'na vote me like that." Hairi said to her.

"Hmph…" Shinichi just ignore them & went upstairs, & then Hairi went to follow him.

At his room…

"You shouldn't be acting like that…" Hairi worriedly tells him.

"Sorry to act like that a while ago…I was just-"

"Still can't believe about what you have learned?"

He kept quiet for a while & spoke,

"Don't tell me you want to tell it to the world now…"

"It's not like that…I just want to say that don't act like that or else we'll get known."

"Alright…but can you tell me 1 thing?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you keep on covering me like this? Isn't it me who needs to cover you up?"

"I know you know why…"Hairi replied worriedly then hugs him. "That's because I love you…"

"Hairi…"

"I love you…more than me…You're the most important person for me Eversince I love you…" Hairi explained, with tiny tears ready to flow on her cheeks.

After a few minutes, everything's okay & a little discussion were brought up.

"So you're also this dark-colored guy's childhood friend, huh?" Hairi smiled at Shinichi's 'new' sibling…named, 'Sakura Kudou'.

"Who are you calling 'dark-colored'?! Kudou, tell this 2nd girlfriend of yours not to tell such idiotic things like that!" Heiji protested.

"Seriously, it's true…" Kazuha, Sakura, Shinichi & Ran chorused.

"& for your info, Heiji Hattori-san, Hairi's not my 2nd girlfriend. She's just my strict detective assistant & supervisor…right?" Shinichi exclaimed.

"Whatsoever Kudou… Baka…" Hairi replied.

"You usually say to me that 'Baka' word…Hey, who's moronic between us?"

"Of course it's you…" Ran & Hairi replied to him.

"Why again?"

"You're a detective nerd who usually talk about Sherlock Holmes & has nothing to do but to do anything related to these idiotic things." Ran & Hairi chorused again.

"I knew it…these 2…" Shinichi can't say anything again to these 2 bestfriends that he loved most.

One afternoon, all of them, including the new girl in his life, were about to go whereabouts until they passed in front of a crime scene. Inspector Megure is looking at them.

"Kudou-kun! I was about to call you for this case…" Insp. Megure said as he turned toward the 16 year old teen.

"Oh, she's my parent's adopted girl. Sakura Kudou." Shinichi smiled as he introduces his young sibling.

"Onii-chan…" Sakura called out, "Can I solve the case for you? Anyway, dad thought me a lot of things…"

"Sakura-chan…" Kazuha said.

"There she is again…" Heiji whispered.

"What do you mean, 'Again'?" Ran asked Heiji.

"What she said was exactly correct. For additional information, she's my partner in crime whenever she goes here & ends up solving the case herself."

"Really?"

"If that's the case…" Shinichi seriously said as he seriously looked at her sister, reminding of his father. "I'll let you solve the case. If you didn't solve the case completely & correctly, I'll tell mom to bring you back there & never come back."

"Shinichi, I think that's too heavy for you to say it to her." Ran worriedly said to her boyfriend.

"It's alright. I can feel that she can solve this one herself. If she can't, it means that dad's teachings to her were a failure…" Shinichi said, feeling the anger & hatred to his father after that 'incident'.

"Kudou-kun…" Hairi whispered to herself, worrying for Shinichi because she knows more about what happen to him…

The man was stabbed on the heart, & the weapon happened to be just a needle. How does it happen?

"You're…who?" Takagi-keiji asked Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Kudou. Adopted daughter of Yusaku & Yukiko Kudou." The teen replied.

"Then…You're…"

"She's my younger sister, Takagi-keiji." Shinichi came to the scene.

"It seems that you know some of the officers, Onii-chan." Sakura smiled at her brother.

"Of course. Now, it's up to you to solve the case. I won't help you for that, but I'll be watching you. We'll both solve the case separately & no cheating. I won't tell what I have learned for this case so I can see what you can do…Deal?"

"Deal!" Sakura answered, showing her palm.

The scene is a bit tidy, except the blood from the victim & the bloodied needle. Sakura went straight to the victim's room & saw a diary of this victim.

"What a nice clue…" She said as she read the diary. She knew that her brother is near to solving the mystery, but still, she wants to have the longer deduction than her brother, like what information she got from her 'new' parents, to Heiji & Kazuha, & her brother's bio-data.

Next she saw was a group of photo album, & noticed some blood on an album. She opened it & telling to herself that she solved the case deeper than what her brother is thinking.

She went out of the room & said. "A murder alright… a murder planned by the victim…"

"She got it…" Shinichi said to himself, "But that doesn't mean she have solved it completely."

"What do you mean it is planned by the victim?" Insp. Megure asked her.

"I don't need to investigate furthermore…everything is already here in a couple of papers about the questions how, why, when, where, & who in this case. The one who helped him was about to throw this but he thinks that he might be saved if we will see this letter. He hides it 1st.Why not read it so I can't waste my saliva talking here-"

"Are you sure that those things were the only clue for this crime?" Shinichi asked her, like challenging her. "I know that there's a diary of the victim for that, but I think there's something you missed."

"Oh, I forgot…" She smiled back, "The weapon was inside the victim…He just put the needle beside & put blood on it to make it look like he have take, throw or hide the weapon…Right, onii-chan?"

Heading home…

"Sakura, I think that's not enough…Can you tell us what's written on those papers? Tell us why & how the crime was committed!' Kazuha excitedly asked her friend.

"C'mon Kazuha, I'll tell you everything when we reached my new home-"

"The victim's message to those his heirs…right?" Shinichi smiled at her.

"Yup!" Sakura replied.

"Shinichi, about what you said earlier…" Ran worriedly asked him, "Why did you say that?"

"I'll explain those things to you if we already get along okay?' Shinichi answered as he puts his hand on Ran's cheek.

"Let me guess…Ran-neechan is Shinichi-nichan's girlfriend, right?"Sakura asked Heiji.

"Isn't it obvious? They even hug each other, always with each other, always-Ouch!" Heiji exclaimed when Shinichi hits his foot, & Ran is blushing.

"Hattori, you shouldn't be saying such idiotic things like that…"

"Alright already…"

"No wonder where you got that dark-colored skin of yours…" Hairi teased her. "You're such a blabbermouth Black man."

"You foreigner…"

"Ahem… For your info, I'm only half of it."

"Wait, Hairi means 'half', right? Sakura exclaimed.

"Yup."

"Hairi is a half English because her mother was from England." Shinichi explained to his sister.

"You know so much of her, eh?"

"Of course, it's been a long time since she usually helps me. Now tell them what you have seen in the papers." He said as he turned into his sister.

"It says there that;

_With the help of my close friends, we have planned to have myself killed in order for the Will not to be found. I handed the Will to my trusted lawyer, Kujo Reiko, & I asked her to make an affidavit for my friends so that they'll not be caught. My friend happened to have Eri Kisaki, a famous, outstanding lawyer, as her lawyer so it won't be a problem at all. I have my friends clean the room where blood is spotted. I can't kill myself that's why I need help from my friends. I know it would hurt their feelings. The reason I made it like this is that a stalker wants my Will. I have a surgeon friend that I asked to put the murder weapon inside me that they will be less suspected. I think they did it as what is ordered, & I have to thank them."_

"Ran, why not ask HER?" Shinichi asked Ran; she knew who her boyfriend is talking about that he doesn't want to meet… He mom, Eri Kisaki."

"Mom is busy… "

"Ran-neechan, who your mom?" Sakura asked her.

"Eri Kisaki is my mom. My father & mother have a deep argument that's why they got separated."

"Anyway, it's your drunken dad's fault." Shinichi added.

"I know that… They should fix thing. Anyway, they're childhood mates."

"Are you comparing our relationship to them?"

"Of course not… Not unless…"

"I'm not like your dad…"

"Of course because you're under age. Oh, I forgot, the month of May is coming!"

"Why?" Kazuha, Heiji & Sakura asked them.

"It's Shinichi Kudou's birthday on May 4th." Hairi & Ran chorused.

"You both know a lot in me, eh?"

"Of course!" They chorused again.

"Well, well, well… We need to ask the rival lawyers about this thing for this thing to be solved…" Shinichi ended up the conversation & went to them.

**7. Summer Memory**

**May 2**

**Kudo Residence**

**4:27pm **

"Beach Resort?!" Everyone asked Sonoko except the silent Hairi.

"Don't act like you're not fond of Sonoko-chan's surprises." Hairi said to them.

"Hairi-chan…don't act so cold." Ran said to her.

"Fine…so where's the place?"

"Oh, I forgot. It'll be at Osaka Beach Resort." Sonoko cleared it up.

"& when?" Shinichi asked her.

"May 3! Next is May 4 so can celebrate someone's birthday then we'll leave at May 5, okay?"

"Is the 1 having his or her birthday is here?" Sakura asked her.

"That birthday guy is your brother! Didn't he tell you about that?"

"Eh? Is it your birthday on May 4, Shin-nichan?"

"Whatsoever…yeah, yeah, yeah…It's mine." Shinichi mocked out.

"Shinichi…" Ran called him out.

"Alright then…fine, or else my girlfriend will fracture me out…"

"Good you know…"

"Ran…"

"Not following?"

"Yes ma'm…"

**8:50pm**

One night before the swimming date, Shinichi & Sakura were busy with their assignments.

"A summer vacation, huh?" Sakura sighed.

"Feel Bored?" Shinichi asked her.

"Nope."

"Why? Don't you experience these things before..?"

"It's not like that…"

"Then what's your problem?"

"I just feel…something."

"You miss Heiji, right?"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are… you're blushing…"

"Whatsoever…"

"Sakura…"

"Mm?"

"Is it okay for you to stick with Hattori & love him Eventhough you know that Kazuha is the one he loves?"

"Why are you asking about that?"

"Just curious…"

"I know… you want to know how Hairi-neechan feels, right?"

"Ah! Well…yes…"

"It's okay… as long as he knows that I love him & he gives a little care for me…"

"I see… do you think that's also the way Hairi feels?"

"I do think so…"

"I hoped she's okay…"

"I think you really love her, right?"

"Of course…but I also love Ran… I don't even know which one to choose…"

"I think that's the way Heiji thinks of about us…"

"Really?"

"Of course! Um…why don't we have some sleep for tomorrow...? Right, Shin-nichan?"

"Alright"

The 2 slept together in the study room for tomorrow…

**May 3**

**Osaka Beach Resort**

**7:31am**

Sonoko, Ran, Hairi, Sakura, Makoto, Shinichi & Eisuke get ready for swimming. They used the private transportation of Sonoko to the Beach & meet up Kazuha & Heiji. As usual, they need to bath first before going to the beach… so they went to onsen for there to bath. Girls with girls & boys with boys.

"The onsen is great!" Kazuha said.

"I agree…" Sakura said

"Me too…"Ran adds up.

It seems that Hairi is silent on her place that's why in curiosity, they ask her.

"Is it your 1st time in the onsen?"Ran asked her.

"Um, yes…" She answered.

"I thought you're just here in Japan?" Kazuha butted in.

"Actually, I lived in America Eversince I became an orphan. I got separated from my sister so lived there without her."

"I see…" Sakura sigh.

"I don't really feel like this…"

"It's okay 'coz we're all girls here. Get fond of it & you'll see... It's fun 'coz your body is free in the onsen." Ran said to her.

"O-okay…"

At the boy's side, Shinichi is on the side, thinking of someone…or something…

"Oi, Kudo… what's the problem?" Heiji asked him.

"I was thinking of something…"

"Why not tell me? I'm you're bestfriend, right?"

"A bestfriend who always buts in some situations…for better or worse…"

"C'mon Kudo, just tell me…"

"I don't trust you moron…"

"You're thinking of Hairi & Ran, right?" Eisuke slip in the talk.

"H-how…well…um…yeah, whatever…"

"Like what we told you before Kudo… Just choose between them…" Makoto said to him.

"But-"

"You know what will happen if you don't choose early…" Heiji added.

"I know…"

**8:30am**

The group is ready for swimming. As the boys finished up dressing, they went in front of the girl's room to see what they wear. After some minutes, the girls when out with gorgeous, sexy, voluptuous outfits.

"They're-"

"Very-"

"Very-"

Sexy…" The boys stared at them.

"How is it, Shinichi?" Ran went near him to show her outfit.

"OF COURSE IT'S OKAY!" Shinichi answered to her as he looked head-over-heels to Ran. "Very, very, okay…"

Of course, the last to walk outside will be Hairi…who happened to the most voluptuous among them. Her backless swimsuit is brown in color & is already showing her cleavage.

"What the-"The boys were amazed by her natural, seductive, goddessly beauty, although the one she wants to look at was Shinichi.

"Kudou-kun, w-what do you think? I-is it okay?" She asked him, blushingly.

"Of course, but not when you're alone okay?" Shinichi smiled at her which made her blushed.

"T-thanks…F-for the comment…" She said to him while still blushing.

The group ran to the beach & have some fun…

"Shinichi!" Ran calls him up as she splash water to him.

"Stop it you brat!"

"Detective Freak!" They're teasing each other as a sign of love for each other. After a lot of teasing, Shinichi hugs Ran then kissed her.

"Why you-"

"Like it?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I'll do it again!"

"Stop it!"

"Why would I stop? You're blushing & laughing at me…"

"You have dirt on your face."

"You too…"

"How sweet…" Heiji looked at Shinichi & Ran as so as the others.

"Hey, detective couples! Stop it; we're jealous of you 2!" Sonoko shouted at them.

"The ants might bite you…" Kazuha added the teasing.

"Ran might get pregnant if you continue!" Eisuke teased more, laughing.

"Onii-chan, don't make us jealous. We also want to feel that way!" Sakura laughingly said to her brother.

"Shut up!" Shinichi shouted while his arms are still wrapped around with Ran.

"Stop it." Ran blushingly said to him while her hands are touching her lover's face.

"No I'll not!" Shinichi exclaims as he pulls her head to kiss her again & he did it.

**12:15am**

**Back at the Vacation House**

After the swimming, the group headed back & has something to feast.

"Guys, remember _May 4_ okay!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Shut up spoiled brat!" Shinichi said to her & knocks her.

"What's the problem with you?"

"Shut up!"

The others noticed Hairi outside, thinking of something. Since he's the only one who can understand her deeply, Shinichi went to talk with her in private.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking…how my life was when I was in the Org & my life today…"

"Nah, forget that thing…you'll just hurt your feelings."

"Well…I don't know…why…"

"Look at me…" Shinichi said to her as he faces in front of her. "Tell me that you will forget everything that will hurt your heart…forget about them…Okay, we're still investigating about them but can you please place yourself with us there?"

"Kudou…I…"

"Don't say a word…" Shinichi pressed his finger to her lips then cups her chin. "Everything will be alright…I still have the promise that I didn't broke right?"

"But-"

"Just for my coming birthday…I want you to be happy…do that for me…okay?"

Hairi's tears are ready to flow then she hugs him.

"I love you…Thanks for every sacrifice you do for me…You don't need to do every big deal for me…right?"

"Hey, cheer up! That's not the matter now, idiot."

"Take that back!"

"No I won't!"

After that, the 2 are sweetly chasing each other like best of friends…which is deep inside was a blooming love.

**7:30pm**

Everyone was having fun… like in a party. Shinichi & Ran, as usual, would have sweet moments privately.

"Remember your birthday, you idiot." Ran scolded her boyfriend.

"I think it's not just me who will celebrate at May." He replied as he puts his forehead to Ran's, ready to kiss her, while his hands were on Ran's waist. "It's you."

"I know that… Just don't let me remind you again about this thing…"

"After a number of people telling me about my birthday? Of course I'll remember."

"I love you…Shinichi…"

'I love you too…Ran…" & ended a conversation with a passionate kiss.

"Can we just go inside the room of ours?" Shinichi said as he pins Ran on the wall.

"Moron…we'll go back later at the party, okay?"

"It's already a party for me being with my _childhood love of my life_…you." Shinichi said as he hugs her romantically. "You're the _angel_ of my life remember?"

"Speaking of which… Remember when we went to NY & meet _Sharon Vineyard_? She gave me a handkerchief & you went to get it when it was blown. Where is it now?"

"Well…um…" Shinichi can't say a word to her again. "Where the hell did I put it…? Okiya must have rearranged my things & never change it back when he leaves the house in the time I change back…" He thinks of.

"Well? What?"

"I…misplaced it."

"I knew it."

"It doesn't matter you know…" He exclaimed, as he cupped his lover's face. "I'm here…at you side."

"Forever?"

"Of course…Forever. Family plans?"

"This early?"

"I'm asking you, Ms. Karatedo…"

"If we get married…& that would only happen after we finished studies."

"Alright…"

They noticed that everyone who were at the party are watching them.

"A family plans, eh?" Heiji teased. "You both got plans for having family now, huh?"

"Ran, be careful…" Sonoko added.

"Does mom & dad know about your relationship?" Sakura asked her brother.

"Idiot! Mom does know…Dad doesn't know anything about it." Shinichi exclaimed to her sister.

"Okay people; please don't stick your nose to anyone's business… Let's just leave them 2 here." Hairi said to all of them, smiling.

"I think we're watching a romance movie…" Kazuha smiled.

"Hmm…Well, I couldn't stop them now… I have to stay outside to get some cool fresh air…" Hairi said, cheerfully smiling, as she went downstairs.

"That Hairi is weird." Kazuha said.

"Don't mind her; she just love being like that…" Ran smiled.

**11:55pm**

**At the beach…**

"What the hell are you thinking again? Didn't we talk about it a while ago?" Shinichi mocked at Hairi, who was looking far away. Everyone were already asleep for almost 4 hours.

"It's full moon…all right…" She replied, looking at the moon. "I just think how beautiful the moon is. Isn't it that Kaito Kid's schedule in stealing were usually full moon?"

"Saguru must be chasing him…My sister plans everything about this…I have no choice but to join."

"I thought it was Sonoko…"

"Nope, she asked help to Sonoko about this… I knew it 'coz I heard them the private house we're staying in we're from my parent's & Sonoko's parent's money…just for all of us partying here."

"Well, it's kin' da… good for me…"

"Really?" Shinichi said as he turned to her. When she looked on her, she was a bit shy. Later, when the clock strikes 12mn, May 4 already, she brought out her present to him.

"Happy…birthday…Kudou-kun…" She shyly greeted. Shinichi accepted the gift & opened it… It was a silver watch…

"I know you know that I'm having a part-time job… I saved up my salary for that… After you gave me a number of expensive gifts during our 1st date."

"Well thanks…I like it…" He smiled, & then wears the silver watch as he aligns it with the moon's light. "Cute… I should say. I wonder if Irene Adler & Sherlock Holmes were together, since Irene was the 1st one who mocked at Holmes. It's like the 2 of us, right?"

"Irene Adler just appeared in 'Study in the Scarlet', right? But she was mentioned many times by Sherlock Holmes."

"I thought you don't read such things…"

"For me to understand you deeply, I forced myself to read such books."

"Well…thanks again. Can we go back & sleep?"

"As you wish… Ran is sleeping beautifully at your bed."

"I left her there like that…because I saw you outside. I noticed your room a bit open so when I peep in, no one's there. I know it's the pillow you used to disguise you're sleeping. It has a definite soft shape."

"Good deduction, Holmes-san."

"You know, Ran used to call me like that."

"Really… What a cute childhood start."

"I already told you about it-"

"Look at this one." Hairi said as she shows in his face Hidemi's text message about the black org

_They're hunting for all of those who knew the Org's secret. I'm with them. If you ever see me, be careful… Gin is already suspecting me; so as Korn, like what she's doing to Vermouth. Oh, how's my little brother there? The org is planning to take him away from me. Please protect my little Eisuke. I have a copy of some new files. I'll send those via email okay? Advance Happy Birthday to the Silver Bullet…oh, I mean, the High School Detective, Shinichi Kudou, okay?_

_Hidemi Hondou_

_05-03_

_8:06:34_

"Clear enough?"

"Now, they're also targeting Eisuke. Eisuke already know about this…um…'crises'…right?"

"Oh…of course, you idiot detective."

"No need to call me like that. Well, thanks for the gift. Kaito Kid might as well steal this thing 'coz it's pretty."

"Let's just rest this-"

Both heard a rustling sound from the bushes. When they looked closely, they saw something…

An injured hamster…

"Poor thing…" Hairi smiled as she got the hamster to her hand.

"Leave it there… The owner of that thing might look for it-"

"Idiot! Can't you see that it's injured? I'm gon'na take this thing with me."

"&?"

"& then, after I finished taking care of it, I'll return it to the owner… Baka…"

"I'm just curious why it is injured…"

"Maybe the owner is cruel to let it go… Then something chased after it 7 got injured…got it?"

"I think it's not it."

"What do you mean…?"

"Let's just discuss it tomorrow morning…"

"Okay, fine then…"

The 2 went back for a beautiful tomorrow…Shinichi's birthday…

They don't know that a surprise case might ruin their cheerful party…

**May 4; Shinichi's birthday**

**7:30am**

**At the Private Vacation House…**

Everyone knew him… He's a detective; a surprise party won't definitely surprise him, so they set out a normal but extraordinary party for him. Hairi, with the hamster she saw, was on her hand, & Shinichi went with her downstairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHINICHI KUDOU!!" everyone greeted him. For the 1st time, he was surprised about it. Hairi's hamster got shock & went inside her long sleeve.

"Hairi-chan, where did you have that hamster?" Ran asked her, while the hamster scaredly peep out.

"Oh, this?" Hairi then, shows her new, adorable pet, & all of the girls like it. "I actually saw it, injured…along with Kudou-kun…"

"Eh?" Everyone was shock to know that they're together last night.

"We just talked, & then we saw that thing. She got mad at me when I told her to just leave it & let the owner of it find it." Shinichi said.

"Of course she'll get mad at you. That's very cruel you know." Ran scolded her boyfriend.

"Anyways, boys are known for being so cruel to these things." The other girls chorused.

"Not the boy I've take care of before." Ran smiled. Shinichi knew who she is talking about… his childish self… Conan…

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura asked Ran.

"Oh…that kid…The naughty detective kid that looks like Kudou who happen to hang out with you mostly & the little girl she's with…right?" Heiji said as he sneakily looked at Shinichi.

"Who is it?"

"He's name was Conan…Conan Edogawa… He's your brother's substitute bodyguard & a surrogate brother for me…" Ran smiled.

"Oh, really? What a beautiful description & your use to me as of being a kid…" Shinichi thinks of… as Conan.

"Sometimes, I think of him as your brother 'coz they really are look-a-likes. The difference is, he wears eyeglasses because he has a bad vision."

"Oh…is that so…" Hairi smiled as she touches the hamster of hers.

"That kid might call…" Shinichi, then, spoke.

"Really?" Eisuke, Heiji & Hairi turned on him.

"Hey! What would you expect? That kid is-"

They heard a horrifying scream from the other vacation house. As detectives, Hairi, Heiji, Sakura & Shinichi, followed by everyone, rushed into the scene. When they reached there, there was a lot of horrified people looking at something…at the center…

…IS A MAN STABBED TO DEATH…

Blood gushing from his heart… wide, shocked, open, red eyes (Like those in violent TV shows), mouth open, & it looks like he struggled for his life. The people noticed Heiji & Sakura… not the other 2 detectives. Since both became detective in the West, along with the detectives of the East, they worked together.

Not long after, officer Toyama, Mr. Heizo Hattori & the other officers came.

"What the hell are you doing again in a case?!" Heizo surprisingly saw Heiji in the scene.

"Can't you see what I'm doing-"

"Hi oji-san!" Sakura greeted his former surrogate father.

"Oh, you're here, Sakura-chan…I thought…"

"Her brother's here dad!" Heiji smiled, pointing at Shinichi.

"Um…well… Good…morning…" Shinichi greeted.

"You're what my son's talking about. Shinichi…Kudou…right?" Heizo asked him.

"Eh… yes…Kebu-san."

"It looks like fun for you…on the day of your birthday…" Hairi said to Shinichi.

"Nah, just let it…Once WE finished it, it would my greatest event in my birthday ever." Shinichi replied with a smile, ready for action.

"Takashi Tsubasa; 46 years old; Main Owner of the famous Tsubasa Pet Shops…" Sakura noted down. Hairi noticed the scratches on his palm…like those of a hamster.

"So…this hamster I'm taking care of was his…" Hairi said, touching the injured hamster's fur. It bite & scratch her repeatedly & deeply when she accidentally touched a bit of its wound.

"Ouch! Stop it…" Hairi said to the hamster as she gently takes it away from her hand.

"Oi, are you okay…?" Shinichi said as he lightly carried the hamster away then put a small bandage on the bites & scratches. "Next time, look after the one you're taking care of before anything else."

"I know that, so don't ever scold me like my teacher."

"You're stupid you know." Shinichi said as he held her hands to look on her wound.

She blushed

The victim's wife, 2 sons & 1 daughter, & friend, came to themselves investigated.

"I'm Hazuki Tsubasa… I was with my 2 sons, scolding them along with my 17 year old daughter, the eldest. Yumizu Tsubasa." The wife explained.

"You're the girl-next-door to Heiji, right?" Sakura said to the girl.

"Um…well…yes…Sakura-chan."

"What time did you see the corpse?"

"About 7:39am…"

"Very specific…" Sakura said as she wrote down the notes.

"Do you have any ideas who might have done this?" Shinichi asked to them.

"We don't have any idea who it is…" The youngest of Tsubasa siblings, Kenji Tsubasa, said to them.

The officers have told the 4 young investigators to check out the vacation house's bodega… inside there were collection of weapons used from different countries. The 1 that caught their attention is the bloodied real sword from Britain… The 'King Arthur's Legendary Sword.'

"This must be the murder weapon…" Heiji said as he took it from the holder.

"That thing is very precious to him…" The 2 youngest of the siblings, Daisuke Tsubasa. "He would usually get mad when one or more of his collections got ruin or dirty… Most especially that 1…"

"The story of King Arthur really related to the history of Britain… Even it's just a fiction story. The large case of the sword even has a small but very thick book about that story & the sword." Hairi said as she examined the case.

"Curare of the ancient Africans… This is the poison they put in such weapons like this…" Sakura said as she examined the weapons from Africa.

"Takashi-san is the collector of those. I usually help him for that." Ryuki Kawasami, Mr. Takashi's friend, said as he entered along with others.

Hairi noticed something on 1 of the seemed suspects & secretly took it. Heiji then, whispered something at Shinichi…as if they've solve the case. The 4 went to find the missing item to figure it out… & they did…

They have told all the people around the victim & the seemed suspects to start the deduction.

"The culprit really start the crime at 12:00mm." Hairi said as she held the little hamster on her hands.

"We saw this little hamster at that time… It was injured when we saw it, that's why we're very curious…thinking that there's something deeper explanation the reason why it was injured." Shinichi added.

"The collection of weapons were said that they're his… but the connection is very far… He owns a hamster & numerous branches of a famous pet shop…& then he's a collector of weapons?" Sakura exclaimed.

"The reason why he keeps it & taking care of it like he's the owner…is because they're NOT HIS. The one helping him…is the real owner of those things…" Heiji said as he point Mr. Kawasami.

"Are you saying that I'm the culprit?" Mr. Kawasami asked them.

"Did we say so…?"Sakura replied back.

"We found these things…" Hairi said she puts out the contract paper & the bloody fingerprints of his & the victim on the sword. "Once that these things were put in the forensics, we'll find out that you're the criminal-"

"Show me physical evidence!" Mr. Kawasami angrily exclaimed.

"Blood…" Shinichi pointed out on his inner sleeve, "There's only one truth… the blood on your inner sleeve might explain it…"

Mr. Kawasami looked at his inner sleeve & found the blood. He knelt own in agony & cried.

"He said that my illegal work will be done… I got mad at him…after I helped him in his business… I came to the thought to kill the hamster he's very precious at; that he will really get mad if something bad happens to it… but I decide to just injure it…" He laughed while crying in guilt for the crime he have done.

**May 4**

**4:12pm**

**At the seashore…**

"I think you're very glad in solving the crime…" Ran said to her boyfriend, holding hands while walking on the sands of the beach.

"Are mad at me?" Shinichi curiously asked.

"Of course not…I love you…"

"You didn't answer my question last night ma'am."

"I've answer that thing already…"

"Why not specify…"

"Next time… Don't ask future adult questions like that…"

"I know that…" He said as he cups her chin, ready to kiss her.

"You still need to keep the promise you told me…No more secrets…& hidings…" Ran face on him & the kissed passionately.

"I'm jealous about them…" Sakura sighed, looking at them while in the balcony of the vacation house.

"Oh really…" Heiji pops out beside her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing…dad said you need to visit the house regularly whenever you have time."

"Sure…"

"This is also the scenery of the day we 1st met you…right?" Heiji said as he looked far away… remembering the day they 1st met…

_**A few years back…**_

"_Heiji! Look!" Kazuha shouted at him, pointing at someone floating on the nearby seashore after a little play around there._

"_What is it?"_

"_Idiot! Can we just look on it?"_

"_Alright already!" Heiji said as he was dragged by Kazuha from the cottage to the seashore. They're surprised to see a little girl floating on top of a large piece of wood. They hurriedly & carefully rescue her along with Heizo, then brought the little girl on the cottage. _

_When she woke up, she only saw Heiji & Kazuha…_

"_W-who are you?" The little girl asked._

"_We should be asking you that thing.. Who are you...?" Kazuha seriously looked at her._

"_Idiot, you look scary. Do you think she'll speak to you?" Heiji mocked at her._

" _Hey! I'm not scary!"_

"_Well…can you tell us what your name...is?"Heizo spoke._

"_**S-sandy…Sandy Kurtlaine…"**_

"_It looks like she's a foreigner…but…" Shizouka looked head over heels on her._

"_My mommy…my daddy…my friends… __**bad guys killed them**__!" Sandy said as she cried very hard…as if she was traumatized. Heizo took her home & ask everything about her. After finding out everything, they decided to let her live in their house & change her name into __**Sakura**__… which means__** 'Cherry Blossom."**_

"Oh dear, please don't let me remind of it…you moron…" She said, smiling.

"I always thought to think of you as a kid…"

"I told you… I already grew up…"

"Oh…really…What about the height?"

Whatsoever… Hey, look at the sunset…"

"Just like before…"

"You're right…"

They don't know that Kazuha is watching on them.

"_I knew it Heiji… If I could just give you to her… I can't 'coz I love you…"_ She smiled bitterly.


	4. Detective Conan 7

**Detective Conan Fanfiction 7 & 8**

**7. Ran's Debut**

As usual, at Ran's house… especially in her father's office, were once again piles of trashes scattered everywhere. Ran's birthday is coming up… Kogoro doesn't want to upset her. When he woke up & saw his trashes, he quickly but neatly cleans it up. Ran was surprised.

"Dad, you changed." She smiled.

"Of course… Advanced happy birthday, Ran-chan."

"Thanks dad… you know, with this, mom might get back here pretty soon… I just need to tell her you're doing great now!"

"She called up a while ago…" Kogoro said as he showed up a letter of her mother's plans on her debut…

_**Place: Tokyo Grand Hotel**_

_**Time 6:30 or 7:00pm, night**_

_**Guest… any…**_

_**Note for Ran, please list anything you want… & please write who are the 18 men on your dance (Of course, Shinichi-kun is coming…) & those 18 girl friends of yours…**_

_**From: Eri Kisaki**_

"Mom sure does want me to do this…" Ran smiled again. She's getting ready when she heard a doorbell. When she opened it, the person was none other than Shinichi.

"Oh…well… you're here…"

"I just came to visit you…"

"Dad," Ran called up. "I'll upstairs first to reply back to mom, okay!"

"Alright already…" Kogoro replied then Ran closed the door to go upstairs with her boyfriend.

"So…um…what brings you here?" Ran blushingly asked as she closed the door for their privacy.

"I just… want to greet you in advance…"

"You know…when it comes to this… you're like dad."

"Not in other things?"

"Of course not."

Shinichi pressed his forehead on hers, & then pins her on the wall.

"I love you…"

"I know that…I love you too…" Ran wrapped her arms on his neck then they kissed passionately… They walked until they reached her room.

"Planning something…?"

"Maybe… if it's okay…"

"Dad might see us…"

"That's why I'm asking you… can we do it?" He said as he held her white thigh… ready to do it.

"Not for now okay…" Ran smiled as she pulls her boyfriend's jacket close to her & they kissed again. Not long after, a knock surprise them.

"I told you…" Ran said as she carefully but sweetly stands up to get the door, & her boyfriend sitting beside the table, as both are pretending to just talking. When she opened the door, both were surprised to see Yukiko & Eri there.

"Oh, Shin-chan…what are you doing here?" Yukiko asked, as if she didn't know their relationship

(Note; Yukiko already knew about their relationship 'coz Heiji calls her up about that)

"Ran…Shinichi…" Eri said as she seriously looked at them… thinking that there's something they have been doing a while ago.

"Mom, he just visited me a while ago & we just finished eating…right, Shinichi?" Ran smiled, pretending that those happened.

"Ah, yes…"

"Really?" Eri suspected.

"C'mon Eri-chan, what do you expect. They're childhood friends, & you know that. It's very common to-"Yukiko tried to cover the 2 up, but Eri protested.

"If you really just finished eating, the sink should at least be wet & so as 1 of you 2's hands. Tell me… are you… together already?" Eri asked the 2 seriously.

"Well…um…" The 2 were nervous to talk.

"Yukiko, you know this thing…do you?" Eri stared at her childhood friend.

"Eh? Me? Well-"

"Wait!" Both said.

"I knew it! You're both together already!" Eri surprisingly said.

"What's the thing up here?" Kogoro said as he went upstairs.

"Kogoro… you mean… you know this thing…?" Eri asked.

"Um…of course… I caught them… but I think they won't do anything we won't expect." Kogoro smiled. "Right, Ran-chan? Shinichi?"

"Um…eh…" The 2 can't say any word anymore… their relationship was already known by their own parents.

"Are you sure? Then, why are they locking the door?" Eri asked again as she turned to her childhood husband.

"Idiot… Things are in private…" Kogoro answered.

"Why not, Eri-chan?" Yukiko added. "You & Kogoro were childhood friends too, right?"

"I know that…" Eri replied.

While walking on the street, holding hands, the 2 have talked about what happened…

"Shinichi…" Ran said as she pressed her hands to his. "Do you think… it's really okay for us to let them know…?"

"We can't do anything now… Anyways, they learned about it straight from us." Shinichi said as they stopped in front of the Kudou Residence. "Wan'na enter?"

"Well…"

"I'm with you…" Shinichi said as he held her arms then kissed her again. 'Everything's gon'na be alright…" After that, he hugs her tightly. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Ran replied with a hug. After that, they entered the house.

"Hattori-kun…Kazuha-chan…" Ran said as she saw the 2 couples from Osaka inside Shinichi's house.

"Oi, Kudou, didn't you receive my message a while ago?" Heiji asked Shinichi.

'How would I…? I'm…" Ran elbowed him & changed the topic. "Well, what brings you here?"

"Sonoko-chan said it would be Ran's birthday in a few days starting now. "Kazuha said as she points at Hairi & Sonoko.

"Hi Ran!" Sonoko greeted. "Your husband's mansion is very big…"

"Will you shut the hell up, Sonoko?" Shinichi irritately said to her.

"Wow, that's not so nice of Kudou…" Hairi then spoke. "& where the hell did you go?" Hairi said as she looked onto Ran. "I see… so Ran-chan's with you…Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning Hairi-chan." Ran greeted.

"Onii-chan," Sakura, his adopted younger sister, called him. "I, Sonoko-neechan, Kazuha-chan & Hairi-neechan will invite Ran-neechan to go shopping this morning… Along with you & Heiji. Mom gave me a special allowance & told me that I could use it in anything I LIKE. What do you think?"

"Alright Sakura…." He mocked. "But don't cry to me when you lose all your money & neither get money from anyone…alright?"

"I know that!"

After shopping, the group have some snacks…They didn't know that something unexpected is going to happen.

"Ran," Shinichi, who is beside her, whispered to her. "Can we talk in private for a while?"

"Mm…" The 2 walked away & went just a bit near to the store but are talking in private.

"Are you alright?" Shinichi worriedly asked her. "Are you worried about what happen this morning?"

"Well… um… you see…" Ran feverishly said then her boyfriend comforted her by holding softly her hands.

"We already talked about that right? C'mon… Your birthday's coming so your mom will not get mad at you… anyway, our relationship reflects on them…" He explained it with a kiss & a hug. "Alright?"

Ran replied with a hug. "I understand & thank you…I love you, Shinichi…"

"I love you too…"

Not long after their snacks, they were about to go home when an arrow flew in front of the couple.

"What the-"Shinichi was surprised. He thinks that he was the one targeted, but the 2nd arrow flew on Ran & she dodge it. As the saw the glimpse of the archer, it ran away.

"Why did that person tried to target Ran…?" Hairi worriedly asked.

"Ran, do you have any idea who it is?" Shinichi worriedly asked her.

"I don't think so…" She answered. "I don't know…really…"

"I think," Sonoko spoke. "I think it's the rich, seductive but evil lady that you compete with during your last karate tournament. She said before to Ran, face to face, that she'll bring her down if she didn't give her place to her by killing her or something else. I got mad at that lady for that, so I went to find her contacts. It could be her."

"Okay…"

"But it's already going to be dark…" Sakura said.

'The archer's real motive is to kill Ran…" Heiji said as he picked up & examined the arrows. "The arrow contains some ancient African poison called Curare… I know you heard about that…"

"It is a substance that when it comes to inner contact to persons, it could paralyze your body…"

"Ran… I think it's better to stay in the residence."Shinichi said to Ran.

"But-"

"I'll call uncle for that. Anyway, it's already dark."

"How about mom?"

"Ran," Shinichi worriedly stared her at he held her hands. "Someone wants to kill you. Do you think I can just rest & not think of you?"

"I can take care of myself… you know that…"

"I'm going to die if something happens to you."

Hairi understood it… It's her bestfriend now who is in trouble… She needs to help her too… even if something that separates them… Their love for this young detective…

"What?! Someone is targeting my Ran-chan!?" Kogoro exclaimed on the phone.

"Well…um…" Shinichi tries to explain. "She's sleeping now with my sister. I told her to stay overnight her first… I worried that something bad will come on her way… Uncle, I think we need to protect her…okay?"

"Does Ran or others have an idea who it is?"

"Yeah… It's Sonoko… I told her to call you up & send a fax of the information so you'll understand."

"Whoever that bastard is, please protect Ran."

"As usual…"

Ran heard her boyfriend & her father's conversation & Shinichi notice it.

"What did you tell my dad?" She asked as she went downstairs to go to him.

"I explained to your father about your stay here…" Shinichi stood up to go to her.

"Shinichi-"

"Ran…" He stopped her by pressing his fingers on her lips. "If you went straight to the agency, for sure, it'll target you again. To lure her, I let you overstay in my house…clear?"

"Alright…"

"Since we're in private…" Shinichi said as they walked toward the kitchen & pins her on the wall. "Shall I…"

"Idiot…" Ran replied & they kissed passionately.

The next day… Kogoro have brought her school needs to the residence in where she is staying… for now… The truth is… she really slept with Shinichi… but no 'something's happen between them.

As she woke up, she noticed that Shinichi wasn't beside her, so she went downstairs & saw him & her father, along with her school stuffs.

"Sorry Ran… This detective brat-boyfriend of yours called me to bring your things & prepare here." Kogoro smiled.

"Well, um…Ran…" Shinichi called her he handed her things. "I'll help you prepare."

"I'll leave…bye Ran-chan!" Kogoro exclaimed & leaves.

At school…

"Here comes the bride, here comes the groom!" Their classmates sang onto them as the other girls in class throw confetti on the entrance.

"Shut the hell up., you idiots." Shinichi mocked at them.

"Oh, a husband covering up his wife…How sweet!" Their classmates cheered for them.

"We're not!" Ran exclaimed… as usual, their classmates were like this.

"Seriously, you 2 are both lovers already, right?" One of them asked.

"How did you-"Shinichi reacted.

"We knew it!" All of the chorused as they said that they all saw them, romantically eating & talking up the rooftop as always. They even saw them kissing, holding hands, & hugging upstairs.

"God…they also knew it…"Ran whispered.

"Don't worry Kudou couples! This will not reach to everybody…It's just in the class!" The whole class seriously promised them… & seriously mean to hide their relationship for them…

"I think they're sincere…" Ran said to her lover.

"I think it's obvious. They looked like as if the school's gon'na kill us… But I think they changed."

Shinichi then, showed everyone in the class about it by kissing Ran on her lips. Everyone blushed.

"Stop it!" Ran blushed.

"Teacher's coming!" One of their classmates said as Hairi, Mato, Sonoko, & Eisuke entered. The class properly sited as if nothing happened…

4 days before Ran's birthday, she received a typewritten challenge letter form an anonymous person.

"If you want me to stop from threatening you, go to my obstacles & reach me at your finish line. You'll know who I am & another obstacle is waiting for you… try not to go or else I'll harm…or even kill your loved ones… Don't ever tell anyone about this…Don't call the police…Don't ask help from others…especially your lover, since he's a detective, & that weird, serious-face bestfriend of yours who a genius."

Go here at the woods near the Beika Playground at 1:00noon after 3 days. My assistants will bring you at my place…

**ANONYMOUS**

Secretly, she went to Shinichi & they talked in private in his room. She showed the letter & he was worried.

"Here's the plan, I'll help you…"

"But… how?"

"Remember Conan's gadgets?" It may be useful to you… use it."

"How did you know?"

"He told & showed me when I went to him."

"Are you sure about this?"

Shinichi pressed his hand on hers.

"I love you…& you know why I have to do this…I'm sure about it…I'm gon'na teach you here in this room starting tomorrow, okay?" He said to her as he put his forehead onto her, ready to kiss her.

"Alright…" Ran said as she wrap her arms onto Shinichi. "I love you too…" Their conversation ended up with a kiss…

After 3 days of bringing Ran into his cases, practicing in using Conan's gadgets at Shinichi's home, or onto Prof. Agasa's house, she is ready to face the anonymous person who wants to kill her. Wearing all of the most usable gadgets her boyfriend gave her, she bids farewell to him with a little conversation.

"Tell me whenever something bad happens…okay?" Shinichi said to her.

"I know that…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…" & their conversation ended up with a passionate kiss, & then Ran leaves.

Ran went to the designated place & she was brought up by some men inside of a walled forest.

"Traps & Quizzes awaits you, Ran-sama…" One of the men spoke. "You can't get back unless you finished them perfectly & face our master… 1 wrong step & you'll die…"

"What…?" Ran worriedly said. She's wearing the cellphone earring & the dumb guys didn't notice it. Shinichi on the other hand, spoke to her.

"Just do what you need to do… Say it aloud & I'll hear it… Then act as if you're neither wearing it… nor conversing with me… just act up…"

"Alright…" She said, taking a deep breath, & then she stared the way as she was left behind by those men…

_**1**__**st**__** Stop is a river**_. A high-tech bridge will show if she could figure out the meaning of the riddle;

"_**Step & fall… laugh then cry…"**_

If she makes a wrong answer 2 times, the anonymous person will set out 3 hungry crocodiles on the river.

"Step & fall means 'if you fail to do something, something bad will happen. Why? Because 'step' is like something you will do, & literary, it's a verb… so as fall… example, you got slipped into something then got wounded. Remember when we're kids? You used to try out some things I do, then you'll end up slipping & get wounded. That's already a philosophical explanation. You can already solve the 2nd line…"

"**Step & Fall** means _"I'll be in trouble if I make a wrong decision"_ while **Laugh then Cry** means, _"I regret everything if I'll be careless…"_

The bridge came out & she crossed. After she crossed, she noticed a mysterious man that she can't clearly see. She ignores it then continues…

2nd Stop is 5 doors. Each of them has 5 Chinese element characters. 4 of them were deadly traps, & 1 of it is the way to the 3rd one.

"There are 5 elements in Chinese; Wood, Metal, Earth, Fire & Water. If you include the other elements of other countries, the 3 main elements were Fire, Earth & Water. The most basic element is Fire, Earth, Water, & Earth. If you have seen the positions of those, the middle is the earth. Water can drown you, fire can burn you, earth can bury you… Being buried is the easiest trap you can escape since its soil… Go to Earth…"

Ran opened the door with the symbol of earth & saw again the mysterious man. She decides to follow the man until she reached the exit… Then the man disappeared…

"Who is that guy…?"

"What's wrong…?" Shinichi asked her.

"Nothing." Ran whispered.

Next is a combination of English letters. She must find out what it is so she can face the anonymous treathener

_J-e-y+E-t-C_

"They actually are Kanas… One is the hiragana & the other's Katakana. It's reversed into English letter so one may think it's somewhat a combination that must be arranged. If we used that method, we would probably end up to nothing. J is 'Shi'; e, if written to the opposite way, is 'No'; y is 'Ri' 'coz the angle of the y is going inside. When 'Ri' is written, it should be one small line & a 'j' shape. It looks like y when writing brush is used. Next are the following Katakanas… E if we used the way we have done to the 'No', will be 'Yo'. t, as how kids write in English, is us Japanese will think, will look like 'Me'. There are two symbols in kana that are using the letter c. One is 'Tsu', in hiragana; the other one, which is in Katakana, is 'Ko' we are in the katakana category so it'll be 'Ko'.

"Shinori… Yomeko… Sonoko's right about what happened last time! This is Shinori-san, the very rich & a genius lady who lives along with her servants in this big mansion since her parents died in an accident when she was young. She's the one I had competed with on the karate championship!"

The door opened & saw Shinori, who really knew how she had solved all of it…

"I just let you talk with some person on your earring gadget so I can see & face you… When you lose, I'll kill you…When you win, call the police & tell them I have endangered your life." Shinori explained.

"You… you know that I'm talking to him, right?" Ran asked her.

"Of course… I'll get that throne of yours that should be mine!"

The mysterious man is watching them… worriedly. Since their field has a glass wall, the only chance is to break it. But its thickness is 5cm thick. On the other hand, Ran is already catching breath while being tortured by Shinori.

"Get up, you looser!" Shinori exclaimed as she kicked Ran.

"Can we just talk about it? I don't want to hurt you…" Ran said to her in pain.

"Shut up moron!"

Not long after, the mysterious man have got inside by strongly breaking it. The soccer ball rolled because it also hit Shinori. The mysterious man is none other than Ran's boyfriend, Shinichi.

"How…did…you…" Shinori asked as she hardly stands up.

"One of your henchmen isn't really your henchman. It's the famous criminal in disguise. He already flew away,. Since he helped me out, I don't bother catching him up this time. I told him I'll able to catch him next time if won't help me again." He said as he handled Ran with care. "Ran, are you alright?"

"Of course…" Ran said in pain.

"Idiot… I told you already on phone right? You're such a baby."

"I'm not."

"Shut the hell up, bastard… I'm gon'na take you home-"

"No!" Shinori exclaimed as she pointed the gun toward them. "I'm gon'na-"

"-Kill them both?" Hairi said as she shoots Shinori's hand.

"Hairi…chan…" Ran exclaimed… but was hurt.

"Me last…" Shinichi said as he darts her with the tranquilizer.

After a long time, it almost reached into a day when she recovered. She's ready for her debut.

At the Tokyo Grand Hotel, as she reached the place, her boyfriend is waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Shinichi mocked at her.

"What do you mean? I should tell you that you know! You told me that you're gon'na fetch me in front the agency remember.

"Ran-neechan!" Sakura greeted. "I thought Shin-nichan will pass by your house so I disguised as him."

"Idiot!" Shinichi exclaimed to her sister as he spank her.

"Shinichi-"

"Ran-kun…" Prof. Agasa & Hairi came. "You have easily recovered."

"Thanks, Agasa-Hakase…" Ran said.

"Good that your moronic boyfriend reached up with you." Hairi said to her.

"Here she goes again." Shinichi whispered.

"Saying something to me, Kudou-kun?" Hairi asked him.

"Oh, so have heard it."

"You wan'na start a fight here?"

"Oh… yes & no…"

Sakura looked on Prof. Agasa like a child.

"Ah, you're the veteran professor living next door right?" Sakura asked the Prof.

"Well…"

"Of course, idiot." Shinichi mocked at her.

"I'm also like a guardian to your brother & his childhood girlfriend-already when they're kids."

"Professor!" Ran & Shinichi exclaimed.

"Of course, it's obviously true…" Sonoko came to the scene.

"Sonoko-neechan!" Sakura greeted.

"Shinichi-kun, Ran & I were the childhood friends here… just like Shinichi-kun's mom & Ran's parents."

"Whatsoever…" Shinichi snob. A little while, a number of her lists of guess, almost of her long number of it arrived. Ran's parents arranged it. While arranging, the lovers talked in private inside one of the rooms in the hotel.

"Do you really recovered that fast?" Shinichi worriedly asked her.

"Actually, my left leg still hurt a bit." Ran answered.

"Can I see…?"

"Maniac…"

"Really…?" Shinichi asked her as she pushed her to the bed.

"Yes , no, & maybe…"

Both lay down on the bed & kissed. Eri opened the door & saw the two.

"Mom!" Ran exclaimed as she pushed Shinichi on the side.

"Oba-chan…" Shinichi, like Ran, nervously said.

"You two…" Eri said like she's keeping up all her anger to their relationship. She just sigh & said, "I don't want to hear, see, or hear anything about you two about your relationship…understand?!"

"Yes…" Both nervously answered then Eri slams the door shut.

"Your mom's mad…" Shinichi said as he fixes himself & sat on the bed with her.

"I know-" She said as Shinichi pins her again on the bed.

"Shall I go without you then you get dress up for your debut…?"

"Idiot…" Ran said as she kissed him. Shinichi's lips replied with a kiss too. "Of course… that's why you're here…"

The Party's ready. All of the guess, with the help of the disguise maker, Yukiko, Shinichi's mom, every Ran's guess are disguised & Ran needs to guess who it is. The debutant, Ran, was dressed pretty well. Her strapless gown is flowing with shaded of Red, her favorite color. Her hair flowed like those of the mermaid. She had her simple make-up on; she would look more beautiful without it. The part of the 18 roses started… She made a multiple times of mistake. When she had her 18th dance, she knew whose hands she's holding through… How won't she knew it if it's her childhood boyfriend?

"I knew you pretty well…" Ran smiled & embraced the masked guy…"Shinichi…"

"You knew me pretty well…" Shinichi answered as the tune stopped & puts off his mask. "Just by the texture of my hand."

"I love you…" Ran said as she stares to her boyfriend's glassy, sapphire, blue eyes. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a red polo in it. His mask is a plain white one that he took off… Then they kissed in front of the audiences. Eri reacted silently although Yukiko is very proud of it.

Next came the 18 gifts. Every girls participating for it are dressed properly & have their hair hidden. Ran was confused again, but guessed correctly to Sonoko, Kazuha… & Hairi…

"Happy birthday, Ran…" Hairi greeted her with a friendly hug then she whispered to her, "Thanks for being such a good friend to me… I'm different & mysterious… I'm not telling everything about myself. I though you would suspect me… Although…" Hairi stopped as she handed to Ran her present for her. "There's SOMEONE that maybe separates us or have us stick together."

"Thanks…" Ran smiled.

Everything's finished. Before the _Couple_ go straight at home, Eri talked with them for a while.

"Sorry for being rude to your relationship." Eri apologized.

"Mom… It's okay…" Ran smiled.

"It just reflect me & your idiotic, drunken father." Her mother smiled.

"I guess I could take her home… Can I?" Shinichi asked Eri.

"Just don't do anything we all won't expect." Eri smiled back at him.

"Yes, oba-chan."


End file.
